Rendez-Vous au Bar
by Metsia
Summary: Bill est un jeune serveur de 19 ans et Tom, un guitariste de 18 ans. Le jeune serveur intrigue le guitariste... Et ce dernier va chercher à se rapprocher pour savoir ce qui l'intrigue tant chez lui. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 1**

POV Tom :

Je fus réveillé par mon portable, qui sonnait.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, le prends puis regarde qui m'appelle.

Gustav...

Je décroche puis porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Gustav... Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler si tôt ?

\- Si tôt ?! Mec, t'as vu l'heure ?

\- Hein ? »

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil puis constate qu'il est déjà 10 heures passé.

« Ah. Ouais. Ben... C'est encore tôt pour moi... On est pas tous des tarés comme toi qui se lèvent hyper tôt...

\- Bref ! On s'en fiche ! Mon gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ?

\- J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup.

\- Le bar en bas de chez toi accepte qu'on se produise sur leur scène chaque Samedi soir ! »

Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit face à cette nouvelle.

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?! Comment t'as su ça ?

\- L'autre fois, en sortant de chez toi, j'avais envie d'aller demander si on pouvait essayer d'aller sur scène, pour avoir plus de notoriété. Il m'a dit qu'il verrait s'il pouvait et là il a accepté. Et il a même proposé de nous payer si ça lui permettait d'attirer plus de monde dans son bar !

\- He ben... T'es un pro' mec !

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Alors... On commence dès ce Samedi-là ?

\- Yep'.

\- Okay, cool ! Parfait... T'as mis Georg au courant ?

\- Pas encore. Et je compte sur toi pour que tu mettes au courant Stephany. Elle est à côté de toi ?

\- Non, pas cette nuit. Mais je lui dirais, on doit aller en ville cet aprem'. Bon. Je vais me lever, maintenant que tu m'as réveillé je vais pas réussir à me rendormir. By !

\- Ciao. »

Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on pouvait m'annoncer en ce moment.

Ça ne peut que être génial de sortir un peu du monde de Youtube pour aller jouer en vrai. Les vues ne sont pas très nombreux, on stagne aux 1000 – 2000 vues, donc aller devant un public qui ne nous connaît pas est certes, un peu stressant, mais ça nous fera une certaine pub.

Et un jour, avec de la chance, on deviendra célèbre...

Je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux et les articles qu'on fera sur nous :

 **Le groupe qui a commencé sur Youtube, et qui continu sur un succès inattendu.**

 **Le groupe de Rock** ** _Devilish_** **est élu 'Révélation de l'année' !**

 _Le groupe Devilish, formé de Tom (guitariste et leader du groupe), Gustav (batteur), Georg (bassiste) et Stephany (chanteuse) a gagné en popularité._

 _Tout d'abord peu connus sur Youtube, ils commencent à faire parler d'eux, tant dans le monde réel que dans le monde virtuel, grâce à un petit job le Samedi soir dans un bar visant à les faire se produire sur scène._

 _Ci-dessous, une interview des membres du groupe._

 _Tom, 18 ans seulement, se fait connaître à travers le monde grâce à un petit travail dans un bar, consistant à aider son groupe à se faire connaître sur scène. Le résultat est inattendu !_

 _Tom, Stephany, Georg et Gustav sont désormais des stars, se produisant à présent sur des scènes bien plus grandes que celle sur laquelle ils ont débuté._

.

Je suis dans un petit café, assis à une table avec en face de moi, ma copine : Stephany.

Alors qu'elle repose son verre et place son regard dans le mien avec un petit sourire, je prends la parole.

« Steph'... J'ai une excellente nouvelle.

\- Oui... ? »

Je souris.

« Le Patron du bar en bas de chez moi a accepté que notre groupe se produise sur sa scène. On sera même payés si on lui rapporte plus de clients. »

Sans répondre, elle se met à rire, pleine de joie puis se lève et m'enlace fort.

Je réponds à son étreinte, puis nous nous rassoyons.

« C'est fantastique ! Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer que cela nous arrive un jour ! Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Moi non plus... Je l'ai su grâce à Gustav, qui m'a réveillé ce matin.

\- Ha ! Il t'a réveillé à quelle heure celui-là ?

\- 10 heures et quelques...

\- Ho mon Dieu ! Mais c'est bien trop tôt pour toi ça ! » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Je lui tire la langue de manière enfantine puis vais payer la note.

Ensuite, nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à nous balader en ville.

 **OoOoO**

( Samedi soir )

Je regarde discrètement les clients du bar. Ils sont plutôt nombreux...

Je suis actuellement derrière un grand rideau, et je stresse.

Je ne pensais pas que passer sur scène était si effrayant...

Et si je manquais une note et que cela déstabilisait tout le groupe ?

Hooo mon Dieu. Non. Ne pas penser au pire. Jamais.

Le Patron du bar s'approche de nous avec un léger sourire.

« Vous pouvez commencer quand vous voulez. Juste un conseil... Démarrez avec quelques d'un peu moins énergique et violent. Vaut mieux réveiller doucement les clients plutôt que violemment, sinon ils peuvent fuir. Allez, faut pas stresser ! Vos musiques sont très bien, sinon je vous aurais jamais donné votre chance. »

Je souris doucement puis regarde les autres, qui semblent aussi stressés que moi.

Après avoir dit au Boss qu'on était prêt, celui-ci monte sur scène et nous annonce.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, quelque chose de nouveau dans ce bar vous attends. Un groupe de Rock peu connu mais plein de talent va venir vous présenter leurs musiques. Vous ne serez pas déçus ! Alors j'accueille aujourd'hui... Le groupe _Devilish_ ! »

Beaucoup de personnes applaudissent puis nous montons sur scène...

.

Alors que j'achève la dernière de la dernière chanson, les applaudissements remplacent la musique.

Génial ! Juste génial !

J'affiche un immense sourire devant les acclamations puis salue le public, comme les grandes stars.

Alors que le Patron remonte sur scène, nous, nous en descendons.

Une fois derrière le rideau, nous laissons exploser notre joie, qui n'est pas des moindres.

« C'était fantastique ! Je pensais pas qu'on plairait autant ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Moi non plus, j'suis trop contente ! J'ai hâte de revenir Samedi prochain. »

Sur ces paroles, Stephany me sauta dans la bras en souriant.

Moi aussi j'ai hâte de revenir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 2**

POV Bill :

(1 mois plus tard)

Je me réveille doucement puis regarde l'heure.

9h12...

Je me lève puis vais déjeuner, m'habille, puis vais sur mon ordinateur.

En premier lieu, comme chaque matin, j'ouvre ma boîte mail dans l'espoir de trouver un courriel provenant de l'une des personnes à qui j'ai envoyé une lettre de motivation et un C.V...

Attendez une seconde...

J'ai reçu un mail !

Alors je m'empresse de l'ouvrir pour le lire.

 _« Bonjour M. Kaulitz,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre de motivation et votre C.V. et les ai lu avec attention._

 _Malgré votre jeune âge, votre parcours dans le domaine du service est riche et vous semblez avoir les compétences requises pour ce travail._

 _Je vous annonce donc mon accord concernant votre demande._

 _Je vous donne donc rendez-vous ce Samedi, à 10 heures, pour commencer votre travail dans le domaine du service._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Raphaël Montant »_

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise pour sauter de joie avec un immense sourire.

C'est fantastique ! J'ai enfin trouvé un nouveau job !

Je vais m'affaler sur mon lit, empoigne mon téléphone, note le numéro de mon meilleur ami puis l'appelle.

« Allô ?

\- Andreas ! C'est génial !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais, le bar où j'avais postulé la dernière fois...

\- Ouais ? T'as été pris ?

\- Ouiii !

\- Ouuuaaaaaiiiiiiisssss... Bravo... Mais je suis crevé moi...

\- Quand même ! Il est 10h passé ! T'es un lève-tôt d'habitude...

\- Écoute. Ma copine est à côté de moi. Devine ce qu'on a fait toute la nuit.

\- Eurk ! Répugnant... Pourquoi tu me mets ces images dans la tête ? » Dis-je en riant.

Il sait très bien que je suis gay, mais il adore placer des images aussi peu intéressantes dans mon esprit.

D'ailleurs, il rigole à son tour.

« Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fier de toi ! Au fait, t'es au courant de la nouveauté dans ce bar ? »

J'entends des bruits de couvertures et de pas à l'autre bout du fil, je suppose qui sort de sa chambre.

« Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce bar ?

\- Je ne suis encore jamais allé vérifier, mais il y a un groupe de Rock qui va se produire sur la scène chaque Samedi soir.

\- Ha ouais ? Cool !

\- Ouais, toi qui aimes bien le Rock, en plus... Et puis... J'ai entendu des filles parler du guitariste qui serait apparemment un 'beau mec'.

\- Ouais... M'en fiche, il doit sûrement être hétéro. Et tu sais très bien que je ne veux jamais me donner d'espoir avec ce genre de mec.

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais il est peut-être bi. »

Je pouvais presque deviner le petit clin d'œil complice que Andreas venait de faire.

Je rigole doucement.

« Pff. De toute façon je ne cours pas après les mecs et tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui mais... Un petit plan d'une nuit de temps en temps ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Non. Je ne cherche pas ces conneries de Prince Charmant non plus, mais baiser une nuit pour rejeter ton amant le lendemain ça m'intéresse pas trop... Et il est très probablement hétéro, alors stop, ça fonctionnera jamais. Et peut-être que mon avis différera de celui des autres le concernant...

\- À mon avis, non. Mais... Tu sais, t'es super beau ! Tu pourrais faire craquer n'importe quel hétéro, toi.

\- Ha ha ! Tu te comptes dans le 'n'importe quel hétéro' ?

\- Non, pas moi, certes, mais...

\- Voilà. Bon, je vais te laisser, moi je dois faire des trucs en ville cet aprem. By ! »

Il me salue à son tour, puis me fait rire doucement avant de raccrocher.

À croire qu'il se sent obligé de faire des blagues sans arrêt.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain pour me maquiller et me coiffer.

Une fois entièrement prêt, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, prends mes clés puis sors.

.

Alors que je passe à côté d'un café, une fille assise juste en face d'un garçon se lève brusquement puis saute au cou de son probable copain.

He ben... Elle a apprit une bonne nouvelle apparemment.

Elle est aussi contente que s'il l'avait demandé en fiançailles.

Peut-être est-ce le cas en fait...

Bref ! Ce n'est en aucun point important.

 **OoOoO**

Nous sommes Samedi matin, 9h50, et j'arrive devant le bar.

Avant d'entrer, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'affiche plaquée contre la porte.

Il y est marqué :

« _Retrouvez chaque Samedi soir le groupe Devilish sur la scène du Grand Boréale !_ »

Mmh mmh... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir en détails les visages des personnes du groupe mais ils sont quatre. J'ai au moins pu remarquer ça.

Bon... Je me dirige directement vers le bar.

Une fois juste devant, j'appelle un serveur. Ils sont deux.

« Oui Monsieur ?

\- Je viens pour travailler ici, où se trouve votre Patron ?

\- Je suis le dirigeant de ce bar ! Bill Kaulitz, c'est ça ? »

Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, me mettant directement en confiance.

Je souris à mon tour.

« En effet.

\- Bien ! Tu peux commencer à bosser tout de suite ! Alissya va t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici. Alissya ! »

La petite tête brune qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce se retourne avec un regard interrogatif.

« Viens par là, faut que t'explique au p'tit nouveau comment ça marche !

\- Tout de suite Patron. »

Elle se dirige vers moi avec un petit sourire.

Alissya doit faire au moins 20 centimètres de moins que moins... Enfin... sachant que je fais 1m90 environ, elle a une taille normale.

Son visage est plutôt rond et elle semble parfaitement sympathique.

Nous nous serrons la main puis elle prend la parole.

« Je m'appelle Alyssia.

\- Bill, enchanté.

\- Enchantée aussi. Bien... Je vais t'expliquer comment on s'y prend ici. Tout d'abord... »

Puis elle commence à m'expliquer tous les détails et variantes du métier, que je connais déjà.

Hormis le fonctionnement de ce bar en particulier.

.

Le Midi, après avoir passé toute la matinée à me ré apprendre le métier, nous commençons à parler d'autre chose en mangeant.

« Tu étais déjà venu ici pour autre chose que le boulot ?

\- Pas vraiment, non... Enfin je suis venu deux ou trois fois, il y a pas mal de temps, avec des amis...

\- Ha, je comprends mieux pourquoi ton visage ne me revenait pas. Moi je travaille ici depuis trois mois. Tu ne dois pas être revenu depuis longtemps. Une personne comme toi, je m'en souviendrais...

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Grand, mince, beau, gothique et avec du charisme... Ces personnes ne sont pas présentes chaque jour, crois-mois ! » Me dit-elle en riant.

Je souris aussi, en la remerciant pour ces compliments.

« Sinon... Tu as déjà vu le groupe de Rock qui se produit ici ?

\- Devilish ? Non, jamais... Il est bien ?

\- Ouais, génial ! Ils rapportent même plus de clientèle au bar, donc comme promis, le Patron a commencé à les payer.

\- Comment ça 'comme promis' ?

\- Le Boss leur avait dis que s'ils rapportaient plus de clients, ils auraient droit à un salaire. Chose dite, chose faite.

\- Ha okay. Mais... »

Je baisse d'un ton et me rapproche un peu d'Alissya.

« Sans vouloir être indiscret, ça rapporte vraiment autant que cela un bar que le Patron se permet même de se payer un groupe de Rock ?

\- Ben... Ça dépend du nombre de clients. Et là, vu qu'on n'est pas non plus un très grand bar, on peut pas accueillir un tas de gens. Enfin bon... On peut en accueillir beaucoup quand même, mais y a des limites. Mais de toute façon, le boss et millionnaire. »

J'écarquille les yeux à cette révélation, ce qui la fait doucement rire.

« Sérieux ?

\- He oui ! Bon. » Se reprit-elle en regardant sa montre. « Il est temps de rouvrir le bar et de retourner bosser. »

½ heure pour déjeuner c'est pas énorme ma foi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 3**

POV Tom :

Nous sommes Samedi soir et là, j'attends mes amis avant de rentrer dans le bar.

20h50...

Notre concert commence à 21h00 ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bordel ?!

Alors que je commence à m'impatienter, un gars sort du bar et commence à fumer une cigarette électronique.

Wow... Attends.

Non pas que je sois attiré par les hommes, mais cette fois je peux pas dire autre chose que ce que je pense...

Il est beau putain.

Aussi grand que moi, mince...

Des bottes dans les style gothique avec des talons d'environ 5cm, un pantalon noir et argent moulant, un tee-shirt de la même couleur et moulant aussi, une veste en cuir noir, un collier en argent...

Un visage plutôt féminin aux traits fins et aux yeux entièrement entourés de maquillage noir et un piercing au sourcil droit...

Des cheveux longs et coiffés... de manière étrange et originale. En une sorte de crête.

Je reprends petit à petit mes esprits puis me rends compte qu'il me regarde de manière étrange.

Merde ! Mais de quoi j'ai l'air, moi, à le regarder comme ça ?! Je passe pour quoi sérieux ?!

Je détourne rapidement mon regard pour le porter sur mes amis et ma copine, qui arrivent.

Lorsqu'ils sont à une distance correcte, je lance :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Je vous signale qu'on commence dans 5 minutes, bordel !

\- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, et puis moi j'aurais été à l'heure, si je n'avais pas dû aller chercher Georg et Gustav chez ce dernier avec ma voiture. »

Me répondit Stephany en jetant un regard accusateur aux deux susnommés.

« Bref, c'est pas important. Tant que vous êtes à l'heure c'est bon. Allez, go ! » Dis-je précipitamment en entrant.

POV Bill :

Ils commencent dans 5 minutes... ? Ils commencent quoi ?

C'est eux le groupe qui doit se produire ce soir sur scène ?

Oui ?

Alors c'est qui le guitariste ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment exceptionnel...

Hormis le gars qui me regardait bizarrement. Enfin j'ai déjà vu mieux mais... C'était le plus attirant des trois gars du groupe en tout cas.

Enfin. Même si c'est lui, il est hétéro, alors à quoi bon ne serait-ce que penser à lui ? C'est inutile.

Donc tant pis. Et puis... C'est pas comme s'il était beau comme un Dieu. Comme j'ai dis, j'ai déjà vu mieux.

Pff... Bon, je vais rentrer. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis sorti pour fumer à la base, la cigarette électronique est autorisée à l'intérieur.

J'avais juste besoin de respirer à mon avis... Avec tout ce monde à l'intérieur, je commençais à étouffer.

Alors que je passe la porte, une guitare électrique me fait sursauter.

Là, je réalise qu'il est 21H, que le bruit de la salle a quadruplé -à présent il y a une guitare électrique, une basse, une batterie et une chanteuse qui produisent de la musique avec un public qui siffle et applaudit-, que les personnes que j'ai vu entrer dans le bar comme s'ils étaient en retard étaient sur scène et...

Que Alissya m'appelle.

Je réagit après quelques secondes puis me dirige vers elle.

« Bien. Maintenant que t'es rentré, je peux me reposer un peu. Ne t'en fais pas surtout. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, lorsqu'il y a un divertissement dans un bar, il y a moins de commandes. Les gens sont plus concentrés sur la scène que sur leur verre, donc ils le finissent moins vite. Je sors fumer, alors reste attentif au moindre appel d'un client. »

J'acquiesce puis me concentre directement sur la foule présente dans la bar tandis que Alissya s'en va.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me déplace et vais m'adosser au mur du fond pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle et pouvoir observer le groupe en même temps.

Le guitariste me jette parfois quelques regards, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention.

Néanmoins, je me met à le détailler.

Il possède des cheveux longs et noirs, tressés à la manière africaine.

Il a aussi un petit piercing noir à gauche, sur sa lèvre inférieure...

Il porte un jean ordinaire mais tout de même un peu trop large pour lui, presque comme un baggy, et un tee-shirt noir avec une veste de la même couleur.

Il a aussi un bandeau noir et blanc autour de sa tête et des baskets noires.

Bref, rien d'exceptionnel.

Si ce n'est son visage... Il est mignon. Enfin bref.

Je me remis à observer la salle, puis quelques secondes plus tard, un client m'appela.

Je le sert donc puis retourne s'adosser au mur.

Alissya rentra quelques minutes plus tard puis vint à côté de moi.

« Alors, pas trop dur ? » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je souris également puis lui réponds par la négative.

« Okay. Bon... Le bar fermera à 23H, mais le groupe partira bien avant... » Elle regarda l'heure. « D'ailleurs ils vont partir dans 20 minutes. »

Je regarde ma montre puis constate qu'il est déjà 21H30.

« Très bien. Donc on finit à la fermeture... ?

\- Exact !

\- Tous les jours... ?

\- Ouais. Mais t'en fais pas, le bar ferme à 21H d'habitude. C'est uniquement le Samedi qu'il ferme plus tard, parce-que les gens ne bossent pas le lendemain et qu'il y a un groupe qui monte sur scène.

\- Ha okay. Très bien. »

20 minutes plus tard, le groupe salua puis descendit de la scène.

Lorsque les musiciens et la chanteuse partirent, il vit la main du dreadé dans celle de la fille et il comprit.

Il avait raison, encore un hétéro. Mais bon...

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait sortir avec ce gars de toute façon.

Il se reprit rapidement puis commença à saluer les clients qui n'étaient venus que pour assister au concert.

Ces derniers ne représentaient pas plus de la moitié des clients, bien évidemment.

Pourquoi ?

Ce bar était le plus connu de la ville, tout simplement. Donc les clients étaient nombreux, qu'il y ait un concert ou non.

Je me dirige vers le bar pour remplacer Alissya, qui devait commencer à en avoir marre des demandes de certains clients.

Rien de vraiment vulgaire ou de vraiment déplacé, donc nous n'avons pas le droit de faire sortir qui que ce soit. Les clients, ici, restaient corrects. Ceux qui n'étaient pas respectueux restaient dans les bars qui craignaient.

Non, c'était principalement des demandes comme : 'Tu veux pas m'passer ton numéro ma jolie ?' Ou 'Ma chérie, à quelle heure tu finis que je t'emmène au septième ciel ?'

Bref, de pures phrases de dragueur professionnels.

J'arrive près d'elle...

« Alissya, je te remplace. Prends ma place pour aller prendre les commandes.

\- D'accord. »

Elle ne l'avait pas dis à haute voix, mais ses yeux exprimaient clairement un 'Merci'.

Je me retrouvais donc là, derrière le bar, à servir directement les clients qui y étaient adossés.

« Hey ma jolie, dis-moi, tu me passerais pas ton numéro de téléphone par hasard ? Qu'on s'appelle quand tu auras fini... »

Je me stoppe puis reste bloqué quelques secondes.

Je me retourne vers le gars et le regarde dans les yeux, l'air mauvais.

« J'ai l'air d'être une fille ? »

Je me retint d'ajouter un 'Connard', pour ne pas être viré au cas où cela remonterait jusqu'au Patron.

Devant ma voix un peu trop masculine, le mec se tait et me regarde de haut en bas d'une manière surprise.

« Ha... Ok... »

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant qu'il a comprit, il n'a plus qu'à fermer sa gueule.

Je **déteste** qu'on me prenne pour une meuf.

Je n'ai rien d'une fille ! Hormis le maquillage et les cheveux longs, à la limite, mais c'est tout !

Est-ce que j'ai des seins ? Non.

Et je pense que ça se voit, mon torse est extrêmement plat et mes tee-shirt moulants le démontrent parfaitement.

Je n'ai pas non plus un cul ressemblant à celui d'une fille... Il n'est pas rond ou rebondi, il est masculin...

Bref. Je devrais passer à autre chose, sinon je risquerais d'aller baffer le client.

.

23H.

Je retire le tablier autour de ma taille, le plis puis le pose dans la petite armoire dans laquelle est stocké nos affaires et les serviettes.

Alissya en fait de même puis s'approche de moi alors que je cherche ma cigarette électronique dans ma poche.

« Au fait, merci de m'avoir remplacé au bar tout à l'heure.

\- T'inquiète, c'est rien.

\- Ce que les clients peuvent être chiants parfois...

\- Je confirme, oui. Bon, moi je vais y aller. On se revoit Lundi !

\- Okay by ! »

Nous partons donc chacun de notre côté.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Tom :

Nous sommes Mardi et il est 19H40.

Je viens de partir de chez Georg et Gustav, qui sont en colocation depuis peu.

Nous avons bossé sur de nouvelles chansons, enfin... Surtout sur le rythme et les paroles. Il faudra voir plus tard avec les instruments et Stephany.

D'ailleurs je dois aller voir cette dernière, nous avons rendez-vous dans le bar où nous allons chaque Samedi soir.

Une fois arrivé, je la remarque directement. Elle aime mettre des vêtements avec des couleurs vives...

Je m'approche d'elle en souriant puis l'embrasse avant de m'asseoir.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi, ma belle ?

\- Super bien ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Gustav et Georg ?

\- Très bien, on a pas mal bossé... Faut juste qu'on bosse avec les instruments et que tu viennes, pour qu'on voit avec toi si tu peux chanter ce qu'on a écrit avec le rythme qu'on a trouvé.

\- Pas de problèmes ! On se reverra dans la semaine. »

Lorsque j'aperçois une serveuse, je lève la main et l'appelle. Elle s'approche.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Un coca s'il-vous-plaît. »

Je lui souris et elle acquiesce puis s'en va vers le bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas la serveuse qui vient me servir mais le gars que j'avais vu devant les portes Samedi dernier.

Il pose ma boisson face à moi puis je le remercie.

Lorsqu'il s'en va, je l'observe de dos.

Même de dos il est beau. Ma foi... Il doit en chopper pas mal des filles lui.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la main de Steph' qui se pose sur la mienne.

Je tourne la tête puis la regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu sais... Un jour, on deviendra peut-être connus. Et ton rêve se réalisera. »

Je lui souris puis me lève un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser en passant par dessus la table.

« Peut-être, un jour...

\- On pourrait commencer par aller chercher une maison de disques.

\- Bonne idée. Mais imagine... Imagine qu'on ne plaise qu'à un petit groupe de personnes et que notre popularité ne soit jamais à grande échelle ? La maison de disques regrettera d'avoir investi pour nous... Si au moins ils nous acceptent...

\- Arrêtes, tu réfléchis trop ! Et tu es pessimiste à un point incroyable. » Me dit-elle en riant.

« Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste et prévoyant. Nuance. » Dis-je pour manifester mon désaccord.

Elle rit encore un peu puis boit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

\- D'accord. »

Nous finissons donc de boire en discutant calmement puis je me dirige vers la caisse.

Alors que le jeune homme qui m'avait servi fait payer le dernier client de la file, sa collègue s'approche de lui puis je l'entends parler.

« Bill, ça fait 20 minutes, prends ma place.

\- Okay. »

Je prends mentalement note de son prénom, sans aucune raison valable.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Vous étiez à quelle table ?

\- Heu... La 6.

\- Très bien. »

Elle tape sur le clavier de son ordinateur puis relève les yeux.

« Cela vous fera 5€. Vous payez par carte ou en espèces ?

\- En espèce. » Dis-je en sortant un billet de ma poche.

Je lui donne, elle me remercie, me rends la monnaie puis je retourne auprès de ma copine.

Sur le chemin, je passe juste à côté de... Bill.

En plus d'être un probable tombeur, il a un parfum qui doit coûter plutôt cher.

 **Soupire**... Mais qui était-il sérieusement ? Un beau mec riche ? Si oui, pourquoi était-il simplement serveur dans ce bar ? Certes, ce dernier était l'un des plus huppés de la ville, mais tout de même...

Enfin. Si cela se trouve, il n'était même pas riche et aucune femme ne lui tombait dans les bras.

Allez savoir...

Et puis pourquoi il pensait à lui, déjà ?

Généralement, les gars ne pensent pas aux autres en se disant qu'ils étaient probablement beaux, riches et célèbres niveau conquêtes. Ni qu'ils sentent bon. Ce sont les filles qui pensent cela. Et les gays. Mais il n'était aucun des deux.

Enfin bref.

Je continue ma route vers Steph' puis prends sa main.

« Prends ton sac, on y va. » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle me sourit puis s'exécute.

POV Bill :

J'ai l'impression de le perturber ce mec...

À chaque fois que je l'approche de trop près, il semble comme... ailleurs.

Mais bon, je me fais des idées.

Où si ça se trouve, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais gay et maintenant il me craint.

Comme tous ces connards d'homophobes ou d'intolérants...

Comme si tous les gays allaient sauter sur chaque homme qui bougeait. Pff... ridicule.

À croire que la fidélité et l'amour n'existait plus à partir du moment où on passe à l'autre bord.

Enfin bref. Je me dirige vers le bar pour reposer le plateau que je tenais dans ma main puis regarde l'horloge.

20H50.

Le bar ferme dans 10 minutes. Bien... Je commençais à être crevé de marcher dans tous les sens.

Tandis que je me mets dos au bar pour observer la salle et voir si quelqu'un lève le bras pour m'appeler, j'aperçois le guitariste embrasser sa copine puis partir en nous saluant.

Je réponds distraitement en hochant la tête puis recommence à observer les clients.

Puis je commence à me distraire... J'observe les clients...

Et je me surprend même à comparer les hommes les plus beaux au guitariste.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Puis, au final, je finis par trouver que ce gars est beau. Vraiment.

Certes, j'ai déjà vu mieux, mais ce n'est pas comparable.

Ces anciennes personnes possédaient presque toutes les qualités physiques que je recherchais.

Mais mentalement... C'était une autre histoire.

Je regarde à nouveau l'horloge puis remarque qu'il ne reste plus que 2 minutes.

Je préviens alors Alissya, qui prévient les quelques personnes qui restent que le bar va fermer tandis que je vais à la caisse pour recevoir les personnes n'ayant pas encore payé.

Celles-ci arrivent peu après puis s'en vont.

Nous nous retrouvons alors seuls puis nous préparons à partir.

Une fois prêt, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte.

Puis, une fois dehors, Alissya m'interpelle.

« Bill... Tu veux bien me passer ton numéro ?

\- Heu... Oui, bien sûr. »

Je sors mon portable puis nous échangeons nos numéros.

Une fois fait, je range mon téléphone dans ma poche, la salue puis m'en vais.

.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement puis jette mon sac sur le canapé avant de le rejoindre en m'affalant sur ce dernier.

Je ferme les yeux puis soupire.

Je me mets en position assise puis attrape mon ordinateur sur le coin de la table basse.

Je l'ouvre puis vais directement lancer de la musique.

 **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** de _Green Day_...

Ma chanson favorite de mon groupe préféré.

Parfait.

Je me lève puis vais manger un peu.

.

Je suis de retour sur mon ordi et je me ballade sur internet... Youtube, plus précisément.

Et là, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

Comment s'appelait le groupe déjà... ?

Ha oui ! _Devilish_ !

La dernière fois, je n'ai entendu que quelques chansons... Et sur scène, en plus. Avec les bruits de fond.

Donc autant aller voir ce qu'ils valent réellement.

Donc je note le nom dans la barre de recherche puis clique sur la première chanson.

Mmh... Le solo de guitare de base est vachement bien...

La chanteuse commence.

Oui, elle a du talent, mais... Elle n'a pas vraiment une voix qui s'accorde très bien avec le Rock, en réalité.

Elle a une voix trop douce... Plutôt faites pour les chansons plus tranquilles.

Je regarde la description.

Ça parle de leur groupe, les décrits, il y a les paroles...

Puis il y a leurs noms...

Chanteuse : Stephany

Guitariste : Tom

Bassiste : Georg

Batteur : Gustav

Le guitariste se nommait donc Tom...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Tom :

Cela fait au moins deux mois et demi qu'on a commencé à animer ce bar.

Et ça fait maintenant un mois ½ que _ce_ gars m'intrigue.

Pourquoi ?

J'en ai aucune idée !

Son corps grand et fin, son visage clair aux yeux sombres, ses vêtements noirs et moulant, marquant ses formes...

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je m'en fiche de ses formes !

N'importe quoi... Tout ça va un peu loin pour quelqu'un dont je connais uniquement l'apparence, le prénom et la profession.

J'irais lui parler, après le concert.

Oui, parce-que là je suis en plein concert ! Et j'ose me déconcentrer en regardant ce regard sombre qui nous fixe depuis le fond de la salle...

POV Bill :

J'ai remarqué le regard de... _Tom_.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? Il me perturbe...

Le concert se termine, alors je me dirige vers le bar.

Avec Alissya, nous avons conclu une sorte d'accord : dès que le concert se termine, nous échangeons nos places.

Donc maintenant, je me dirige vers elle pour la remplacer.

« Le concert est fini, j'te remplace ! »

Elle me sourit puis acquiesce avec un mouvement de tête.

Elle sert le dernier verre puis se dirige vers le milieu de la salle.

Mais à peine y arrive-t-elle que tout le monde s'en va*. Enfin... Hormis deux-trois personnes.

Je suis aussi abasourdi qu'elle. La salle est désormais complètement vide.

Certaines personnes postées au bar se mettent alors à parler d'un feu d'artifice se passant au dessus du lac, non loin de là.

À quelle occasion ? Bah... Si seulement quelqu'un savait... Parfois, ils font des fêtes en l'occasion de trucs que nous ne fêtons même pas à la base...

Bref. Alissya me regarde un instant puis se dirige vers moi.

« Bill... Si tu veux rentrer chez toi ou aller voir le spectacle, tu peux. Je peux gérer les quelques clients restant seule.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais t'aider. J'ai pas grand chose à faire et je n'aime pas les feu d'artifice.

\- Moi non plus. »

Nous nous sourions puis elle me parle à nouveau.

« Et... Si tu veux boire un verre pour passer le temps, tu peux. Quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients comme ça... À condition que tu répondes bien correctement à chaque demande.

\- Compte sur moi ! »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil puis elle s'en va, en direction de l'un des clients qui l'appelait.

Alors que je finis de servir un client, le groupe sort. Enfin... Seulement Stephany, Georg et Gustav. Tom, lui, ne fait que les raccompagner et embrasser Stephany avant de se diriger vers le bar.

Une fois assit, je me dirige vers lui puis lui demande sa commande. Il me demande un red bull, que je lui apporte quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors que je pose la canette face à lui, il me pose une question.

« Vous n'auriez pas aimé aller voir le feu d'artifice ? »

Je souris face au « vous ».

« Non, je n'aime pas ça. Et... Vous pouvez me tutoyer, hein, je n'ai même pas encore 20 ans.

\- Alors tu peux faire de même. Moi non plus j'aime pas ces trucs... Trop bruyant, y a trop de monde...

\- Exact. Votre concert est génial en tout cas. »

Il me sourit avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Wow. Je savais pas que de simples félicitations pouvaient rendre les gens si heureux.

« Sincèrement ?

\- Ben oui. » dis-je en riant.

POV Tom :

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi... Mais c'est comme ça.

Alors je lui souris.

« Merci. »

Il sourit en retour puis il reprend son air sérieux.

C'est fou... Le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ait dit Bravo m'a rendu heureux... Alors que les félicitations de n'importe qui d'autre me font sourire, c'est tout. Ma foi...

« Pourquoi tu bosses ici ? Enfin... Pourquoi tu bosses dans un bar et pas genre... Dans un restau' chic ?

\- J'ai pas envie de m'habiller comme un pingouin. Et puis... Je préfère venir travailler dans les bars, c'est mieux. On est moins stressé, on est moins coincé...

\- Je comprends. » Dis-je en souriant, comme lui. « Mais... t'as quel âge ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

\- Non non, ce n'est indiscret, t'inquiète. J'ai 19 ans. Et toi ?

\- 18.

\- Ha ouais ? Dis... Pourquoi tu viens ici sur cette scène alors que tu pourrais aller voir une maison de disque ? Vous avez du talent, ton groupe et toi...

\- Merci. En fait, c'est surtout moi qui ne veut pas. Mon plus grand rêve est de devenir connu, donc c'est un peu contradictoire, mais... »

Je m'approche et lui fais signe de faire de même. Alors il s'avance un peu plus vers le bar et se penche.

« Tu as entendu la chanteuse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... ?

\- He bien... Elle chante bien, certes, mais... Sa voix n'est vraiment pas faites pour un groupe de Rock... »

Il se recule légèrement et semble me demander confirmation via ses yeux. Alors j'acquiesce avec ma tête.

Il se penche à nouveau.

« L'autre fois, je suis allé voir votre chaîne Youtube... »

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Et je dois avouer... que j'ai pensé la même chose.

\- Bien, je ne suis pas le seul alors. »

Nous nous remettons à nos positions initiales puis sourions.

« Mais... Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas, alors ?

\- Il y a trois raisons. La première, c'est que je ne connais pas l'avis de Georg et Gustav, les deux autres gars du groupe. La deuxième est que... Notre groupe a obligatoirement besoin d'un chanteur -ou d'une chanteuse. Et la dernière... Ben... C'est ma copine, je peux pas me permettre de lui dire... Après on sera en froid et... Enfin voilà quoi...

\- Ouais... je vois... Mais il faudra bien changer quelque chose si tu veux devenir connu... Enfin après, peut-être que ce n'est que notre avis à toi et moi et que le reste du monde aimera la voix de... Stephany.

\- Peut-être... »

POV Bill :

Un client me demande une deuxième bière.

Alors je me tourne vers le mini-frigo pour lui en servir une.

Une fois fait, je retourne discuter avec Tom. Il est sympa...

« Mais... Je maintiens que tu devrais en discuter avec ta copine.

\- J'essaierai ma foi... Mais elle est du genre à se vexer assez vite...

\- Ah. Merde...

\- Comme tu dis. Mais d'abord, j'en discuterais avec les gars du groupe. À mon avis, ils seront d'accord avec moi... Bref.

\- T'inquiètes, tu t'en sortiras. » Dis-je en riant légèrement. Il me sourit.

Ayant tout à coup envie d'un coca, je vais m'en servir un.

« T'as le droit de boire au boulot ?

\- Quand il n'y a presque plus personne, oui. Et puis... C'est juste un Coca, rien de grave.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... C'est pas comme si tu t'étais servi un shot de Vodka.

\- Heureusement d'ailleurs ! » Lui répondis-je en rigolant. « Je tiens très mal l'alcool.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Yep'. J'aime pas boire...

\- Moi je bois rarement mais... Je tiens quand même plutôt bien. Enfin... Ça me libère, surtout.

\- Ça te libère... Comment ça ?

\- Ben... On dirait pas comme ça, mais en vrai je suis un peu timide. Bon. Pas des masses, mais un peu quand même.

\- En effet, on dirait pas du tout. »

Nous nous sourions puis continuons à discuter ainsi.

À moment donné, il reçu un message.

Il empoigna son téléphone puis alla dans sa boîte de réception.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils puis verrouiller son téléphone et le ranger d'un geste légèrement rageur.

« C'est ma copine. Elle est rentrée chez elle. Dommage, j'aurais aimé te la présenter... T'as une petite-amie toi ?

\- Heu... Non. » Il ne comptait pas vraiment lui révéler qu'il était gay... Du moins, pas tout de suite, s'ils gardaient contact.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai pas de copine.

\- Non, je peux pas te croire !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Attends. T'es au courant que t'es sympa, que t'as du style, que t'es beau, que... Enfin quand je dis beau, c'est un avis objectif hein, je suis pas gay ! »

Je lui souris.

« Merci. Mais non, je n'ai vraiment pas de copine.

\- Ben c'est bizarre. Les filles n'ont aucun goût. Enfin... Non. À mon avis, elles t'aiment toutes en secret mais...

\- Mais je ne leur donnerais jamais leur chance.

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu veux rester célibataire ?

\- Non, c'est autre chose... »

Je regarde l'horloge, espérant pouvoir échapper à mon envie de lui dire la vérité. Miracle ! Il est 22h58 !

Je me remets droit, m'étant accoudé au bar auparavant.

« Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Mystère. »

Alors que ses yeux brillaient de curiosité, je casse tous ces espoirs puis lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Le bar va fermer. » Dis-je à haute voix, pour que tout le monde entende.

Les deux personnes qui restait se levèrent puis allèrent payer.

Je m'installe à la caisse, puis accepte leur paiement. Tom vient s'installer juste en face de la caisse, paye sa consommation puis me regarde, déterminé.

« Je peux avoir ton numéro ? Je saurais peut-être un jour pourquoi tu ne laisses aucun espoirs à tes prétendantes. »

Ce qui indique que l'on va se revoir. Très bien.

J'accepte puis lui donne mon numéro.

Il le note puis m'envoie un message.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire, où Alissya est déjà en train de se changer.

Je mets ma veste tandis que Tom semble m'attendre à l'entrée.

« Ça va ? Elle s'est bien passée ta soirée ? » Me chuchote-t-elle en souriant.

J'acquiesce en faisant de même puis prend mon portable pour enregistrer le numéro de Tom tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Arrivé devant, je verrouille mon portable, le range puis regarde Tom.

« Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Steph'... Si tu pouvais ne pas le répéter, ça serait cool...

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Merci. Parce-que j'aimerais régler le problème seul avant qu'elle ne sache quoi que ce soit de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, je m'en doute.

\- En tout cas, c'était sympa de discuter avec toi.

\- Pareil. By !

\- By. »

POV Tom :

Je le regarde partir puis me tourne et me dirige vers mon appart. Enfin... Celui de mes Parents, mais ils ne sont jamais là. Ils partent très souvent en voyage. Enfin... Mon Père part en voyage d'affaire, et ma Mère le suit, ne travaillant pas. Moi je n'aime pas partir loin... Enfin, je n'aime pas l'avion. Et comme ils prennent sans cesse ce transport... Je ne pars pas. Mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde : mes Parents me versent assez d'argent sur mon compte pour que je puisse vivre sans eux et au moins j'ai l'appart pour moi tout seul.

Une fois à mon étage, au 5ème, je déverrouille la porte, entre puis vais dans ma chambre.

J'allume ma chaîne hi-fi et lance un album au hasard de _Samy Deluxe_ , mon rappeur favori.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit puis prend mon portable.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci sonne. C'est Stephany.

« Salut.

\- Salut ! Tu m'en veux pas trop d'être rentrée au lieu de revenir te voir au bar ?

\- Non, t'inquiète. Tu m'avais dis que t'étais crevée, t'as pas dormi ?

\- Si, dès que je suis arrivée je me suis endormie. Mais y a ces gars bourrés qui font la fête en bas de ma fenêtre...

\- Haha ma pauvre ! Moi, mon appart est isolé.

\- Pff... Je peux pas venir chez toi ? J'arriverais jamais à dormir avec eux en bas de chez moi !

\- Si, viens. » Répondis-je en rigolant.

Elle me remercia puis raccrocha en me lançant un « À tout de suite ! ».

Je me vautre dans mon lit puis check mes messages... Aucun.

Alors je verrouille mon portable puis le pose sur ma table de chevet.

Je ferme les yeux puis me remémore la soirée...

Pourquoi il ne veut aucune copine, lui ? C'est pas logique...

Même s'il cherchait le grand amour, il chercherait une copine, donc ce n'est pas la raison...

La première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé, c'était qu'il était gay. Mais je n'ai pas osé lui demander... Peut-être que c'est ça ?

Bref. Après 15 minutes de réflexion, ma sonnette retentit dans le salon.

Je me lève difficilement puis vais ouvrir.

Stephany entre puis m'embrasse après avoir posé son sac sur le canapé.

Je ferme la porte, me retourne puis elle m'embrasse à nouveau.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou puis je fais de même autour de sa taille.

Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle puis je la regarde dans les yeux.

Et à ce moment, une image de Bill apparaît.

Bill, à sa place.

Bill, dans mes bras.

Choqué par cette constatation, je la relâche brusquement, lui sourit rapidement pour « m'excuser » - en quelque sorte- puis me dirige vers ma chambre.

Tandis que je l'entends fouiller dans ses affaires, encore dans le salon, je m'assois sur mon lit, pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça **bordel** ? Pourquoi j'ai pensé à Bill ?!

Ho mon Dieu... Non, c'est bon, pas la peine de stresser, c'était juste un bug dans mon cerveau.

Ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis fatigué...

« Tom ? »

Je relève brusquement la tête puis regarde Steph'. Celle-ci se tient droite dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriante, les bras derrière le dos.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, toujours en souriant. Moi, je la regarde d'un œil curieux.

« Choisis une main. »

Elle a toujours ses mains derrière son dos...

Je choisis celle de droite.

Elle me la montre... Rien.

« Perdu ! Dommage, je vais devoir garder cette chaîne pour moi... » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement résigné en montrant son autre main et en l'ouvrant.

Cette dernière dévoile alors une magnifique chaîne en or.

J'ouvre la bouche puis écarquille les yeux.

« Tu... Je... C'est...

\- Pour toi, oui. »

Elle sourit puis m'accroche la chaîne sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Une fois fait, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attire vers moi puis l'embrasse.

« Merci. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Bill :

* **message** *

J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux à cause des rayons du soleil. Pourquoi faut-il que j'oublie sans arrêt de fermer mes volets ?!

Je suis réveillé depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas envie de me lever...

Je tourne la tête vers le réveil... 11H ?! Déjà ?! Bon. C'est pas important. Aujourd'hui on est dimanche, je ne vais pas me stresser pour rien. Enfin j'ai quand même loupé quelques heures d'une journée de repos quoi... Bref.

Je prends mon portable puis vais ouvrir le message.

« Hey ! :) »

Tom. C'est qui ?

Il me faut quelques secondes de réflexion pour rebrancher tous mes neurones les uns aux autres.

Ha oui ! Tom !

Je tape rapidement un message en essayant de garder mes yeux ouverts malgré la lumière brûlante du soleil.

« Salut...

\- Ça va ?

\- Mouais. Je suis crevé... Et toi ? :)

\- Très bien ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois que je suis autant en forme en me levant aussi tôt.

\- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

\- 10H... Ou plus... ^^

\- Haha t'appelles ça « tôt » toi ? :P

\- Ben oui, attends ! D'habitude je me lève au moins à 11H – 12H... Et j'ai même encore la tête dans l'cul. »

Je rigole.

« Pauvre petit.

\- He oui, ma vie est extrêmement dure...

\- Je vois ça :') »

C'est fou à quel point c'est facile de discuter avec lui. On a commencé à parler hier, et pourtant je l'apprécie déjà.

Je me lève tant bien que mal.

« Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je viens de raccompagner ma copine chez elle, là je rentre. Et toi, maintenant que tu es réveillé ? :)

\- Je vais me doucher. Je te reparle après ?

\- Ok, à tout' !

\- À tout de suite :) »

Je verrouille mon portable puis me dirige vers la douche.

.

« Voilà !

\- Re :)

\- Re ^^ Je suis un peu plus réveillé, ça va mieux :)

\- Okay :) Au fait, hier tu m'as pas dis pourquoi tu voulais pas de copine...

\- T'y pense encore ? :P Ça t'a autant marqué ?

\- Mais oui ! x) Bref. J'ai une question gênante à te poser.

\- Oui... ? -Je déteste les questions gênantes-

\- Si tu veux je ne te la pose pas, hein :P

\- Si, vas-y, je suis curieux ^^

\- Est-ce que tu es gay ?

\- Non, perdu ;)

\- Raaaah mon Dieu mais je ne vois pas d'autres raisons '-'

\- Cherche encore :P »

Oui, j'ai menti. Je ne veux pas dire à tout le monde que je suis gay, les mecs hétéros me fuiraient.

« Très bien. De toute façon je trouverais bien un jour...

\- Bonne chance !

\- Merci :3 Bon. Je te laisse, je dois préparer mes affaires, après j'irais chez Georg et Gustav. By !

\- Ciao ! »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine puis déjeune. Après, je vais me poser devant la télé.

* **message** *

Je déverrouille mon portable puis vais dans ma boîte de réception.

C'est Andréas !

« Salut mec ! :)

\- Hey :) Ça va ?

\- Tranquille et toi ? Ça te dis de sortir aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va. Ouais, quelle heure ?

\- 14H ça te va ?

\- Heu... Ouais, ok :) Je vais me préparer alors ! À tout à l'heure !

\- Ouais, by ! »

Je me lève puis vais commencer à me préparer.

.

2H plus tard, je suis prêt.

Alors je sors puis me dirige vers notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel : un arrêt de bus.

Mais pas n'importe quel arrêt de bus : celui on l'on s'est rencontrés. Celui où nous nous sommes revus à de nombreuses reprises. Celui qui nous a vu grandir. Celui où l'on est devenus meilleurs amis.

Et depuis nous nous retrouvons ici à chaque fois que nous sortons. C'est notre lieu de rendez-vous attitré, celui qui symbolise notre amitié.

Donc voilà : 10 minutes après avoir passé ma porte, j'y suis. Et je l'attends...

Mais je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps : seulement deux minutes plus tard, il arrive à son tour.

Il s'approche de moi, on se fait vite fait la bise puis on commence à marcher sans aucun but précis.

« Ça va ?

\- Ben ouais, et toi ?

\- Ouais, comme d'hab. Ça se passe bien au bar ?

\- Super bien. Je m'entends très bien avec Alissya et j'ai aussi rencontré le guitariste que tout le monde trouve beau. »

Andréas sourit à cette dernière phrase puis me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors ?

\- Sympa. Mignon. Mais hétéro. He oui... C'est le problème avec tous les mecs beau... Hormis ceux avec qui je suis déjà sorti bien sûr.

\- Tu devrais pas désespérer à ce point ! Je te rappelle que t'as fais changer deux mecs de bord dans ta vie. Et ça c'est pas rien. »

Je prends un air faussement hautain puis lui répond.

« Je sais, je sais. Ça fait partie de mes talents naturels, ma foi. Je ne peux rien contre. »

Nous rigolons puis arrivons devant un bar.

« Ça te dis d'aller boire un coup ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Nous allons donc nous asseoir à une table puis attendons.

Le serveur vient vers nous puis nous commandons chacun une bière.

Puis un nom surgissant dans une conversation me fait tendre l'oreille.

 _« Tu as déjà vu Tom, le guitariste du groupe Devilish ?_

 _\- Ouais, mais qu'en photo..._

 _\- Il est beau, hein ?_

 _\- Magnifique !_

 _\- Il l'est encore plus en vrai !_

 _\- Tu l'as déjà vu ?!_

 _\- Ouais !_

 _\- La chaaance ! Et sinon, la musique est bien ?_

 _\- Géniale ! Même si la chanteuse n'est pas vraiment faite pour ça... En tout cas, Tom gère à la guitare._

 _\- J'en doute pas une seconde. Mais pour la chanteuse... C'est vrai, elle est vraiment pas faite pour ça ?_

 _\- Non. Et puis... Ben je trouve qu'elle chante si bien que ça._

 _\- Ouais mais s'ils la virent du groupe, il leur faudra quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Ouais ben j'veux bien me porter volontaire ! Haha !_

 _\- Ha ouais ? Tu sais bien chanter ?_

 _\- Vite fait, mais la chanteuse sort avec Tom. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais aussi ! »_

Elles se mettent à rigoler puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, je me met à l'observer pour savoir si Tom voudrait d'elle.

Non... Pas terrible... Et elle croit pouvoir chopper un mec aussi beau que le guitariste ? Pf..

Attends. Quoi ?

« … Et Mélanie me sort un truc du genre « D'où elle vient cette pute ? ». Elle m'a gonflé hier. »

Je sors de mes pensées en me rendant compte que Andréas me parlait.

« Ouais, je comprends. Mais j'ai pas très bien compris qui était cette... Heu...

\- La fille que ma copine a traité de pute ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ben c'est juste une amie d'enfance. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles de Léa... ?

\- Non, m'en rappelle pas du tout.

\- Ha. Ben voilà, c'est elle. Bref. Toi, tu as un mec en vue à part ça ?

\- Haha non pas du tout ! Personne ne m'intéresse vraiment...

\- « ...ne m'intéresse vraiment... » hein... ? Laisse-moi deviner. C'est Tom qui t'intéresse le plus parmi tous les autres ?

\- Ben... Non, non... »

Andréas rigole.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. Et tu l'as rencontré quand ce gars ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Haha j'y crois pas ! Toi qui ne te laisse jamais avoir en un soir, tu te laisse emporter par lui aussi rapidement.

\- Non, je t'ai dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Crois-moi un peu... »

En terminant ma phrase, je laisse un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

À cette vue, Andréas sourit.

Je prends alors mon portable puis envoie un message à Tom en repensant à la conversation des deux filles.

« Je suis actuellement dans un bar, et deux filles parlent de toi. Tu es populaire ;) sinon... Elles trouvent aussi que la chanteuse n'est pas terrible dans son rôle... »

Je verrouille mon téléphone mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, je reçois une réponse.

« Je sens que mon public sera uniquement fait de filles... Mais merci pour l'info ! Au moins on est pas les deux seuls à le penser :) Je vais me renseigner auprès de mes potes, on verra plus tard ce qu'on fait. Là on bosse sur une nouvelle chanson nous :) D'abord on fait l'instru, puis on fera venir Steph' pour lui faire découvrir le morceau et voir ce que sa voit peut faire dessus... »

Je lui envoie un « Ok :) » puis range mon tél.

Le serveur nous apporte -enfin- nos boissons puis nous commençons à boire.

POV Tom :

Je range mon portable dans ma poche en souriant puis lève la tête vers Gustav et Georg qui discutaient du style des paroles qu'on pourrait mettre sur la chanson.

« Les gars ? »

Ils se taisent puis me regardent.

« J'ai une question.

\- Ouais ?

\- Vous trouvez pas que Stephany n'a pas du tout une voix faite pour un groupe de Rock ? »

Ils se regardent un instant puis se tournent vers moi avec un léger sourire légèrement gêné.

« Ben... en fait, on y pense depuis longtemps mais on n'osait pas te le dire, tu vois, vu que c'est ta copine on avait peur que tu le prenne mal et tout ça quoi...

\- Sérieux ? Ok... vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt finalement... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire alors ?

\- Ben... Écoute, moi je serais tenté de te dire de la virer du groupe, mais bon. De un il nous faudrait quelqu'un d'autre, et de deux ça va jeter un froid entre vous.

\- Oui mais... Ce sont les deux seuls mauvais point. Les problèmes entre nous sont toujours vite réglés et sinon... On a qu'à passer des auditions au pire.

\- Ouais mais...

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Ben c'est parfait ! Alors on fait ça. »

J'ai un de ces mal de tête... Je me torture trop l'esprit à propos de tout ça, même quand je trouve une alternative plutôt simple et qui réglera tout.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain puis vais me laver le visage.

Je retire, plus par un geste automatique qu'autre chose, la chaîne en or autour de mon cou.

Cette chaîne... Stephany a dû la payer une fortune... Et pourtant elle n'est pas si riche que ça...

Je m'en veux. Elle m'a acheté un cadeau hors de prix, mais moi, non seulement je n'ai pas de cadeau à lui offrir en retour, mais en plus je compte la virer du groupe.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre...

Très honnêtement, je ne la mérite pas. Elle est peut-être un peu trop bien pour moi... Trop gentille, généreuse, compréhensive... Alors que moi, je ne pense qu'à ma petite personne.

Mais elle m'aime. Si je fais des efforts, peut-être que je réussirai à me rattraper...

Je me lave le visage tandis que je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais changer chez moi.

Tous d'abord... Lui offrir un cadeau à la hauteur de mon amour pour elle. C'est une bonne idée.

Je me sèche le visage puis retourne dans le salon, où travaillent mes potes.

« Je sors en ville. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Non, on doit absolument finir de bosser sur ce truc avant que Steph vienne.

\- Ok, d'accord... bon ben à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

\- By ! »

Je pars.

.

Je trouve vraiment rien... C'est une catastrophe... Rien ne lui plairait dans ce que je vois !

Enfin... Je crois... Souvent, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne connaît pas très bien la personne.

Tandis que je marche dans la rue à la recherche d'un nouveau magasin, je fais un petit récapitulatif de ce qu'elle aime.

Alors... Elle aime les félins. Genre les chats et les lions, principalement.

Elle adore les bijoux et les vêtements.

Elle apprécie les trucs genre maquillage et vernis...

Bref ! C'est une fille en gros ! Mais questions bijoux, vêtements, maquillage et vernis je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et ce qu'elle veut.

Du coup... Je vais partir sur les animaux.

… Et si je lui achetais un chat ?

Elle n'en a eu qu'un dans sa vie, et depuis... il est mort. Mais elle n'en a jamais racheté. Quand elle y pense, elle n'a pas le temps. Et quand elle a le temps, elle n'y pense pas. Un véritable cercle vicieux.

Je me dirige donc vers l'animalerie.

Sur le chemin, je vois quelqu'un marcher seul. Mais pas n'importe qui.

« Bill ! »

Il se retourne, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, nous nous sourions puis il me fait un léger signe de main pour me saluer en m'attendant.

Je me met donc à courir doucement pour le rejoindre.

« Ça va ?

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Bien. Tu rentrais chez toi ?

\- Ben ouais, et toi ? Vous avez fini de bosser toi et tes potes ?

\- Non pas exactement mais... En fait, ils bossaient sur la batterie quand je suis parti et la partie sur la guitare est réglée, alors je m'ennuyais un peu. »

Nous nous remettons à marcher.

« Mais alors tu allais où ?

\- À l'animalerie, pour acheter un chat à ma copine.

\- Un chat, carrément ? »

Je rigole doucement devant l'air étonné de Bill.

« Oui, mais je lui doit bien ça. Regarde... » Je lui montre la chaîne en or. « Elle m'a offert ça hier soir. Ça a dû coûter une fortune, non ?

\- Ah ouais, probablement. Et donc, pourquoi un chat spécialement ?

\- Ben... Je savais pas très bien quoi lui offrir, et comme je sais pas ce qu'elle a en vêtements, maquillage, vernis etc., mais qu'elle aime beaucoup les chats, j'ai choisi de lui en acheter un.

\- Ha oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Ben ouais, pourquoi pas. Enfin si ça te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça me dérange pas !

\- Merci. »

Puis nous continuons à discuter sur le chemin.

Une fois là-bas, j'achète un chaton blanc avec le bout des oreilles et du museau noirs.

Une fois dehors, Bill prend la cage puis la porte à son visage.

Il regarde le chaton, fasciné. Je souris.

« Il est trop mignon. »

Je rigole puis reprend la cage, non sans un grognement de la part de Bill.

« Mais malheureusement, il n'est pas pour toi !

\- Tss... Arrête un peu de me narguer...

\- Haha désolé, c'est trop tentant ! »

Nous continuons à marcher sans vraiment nous en rendre compte vers chez moi, tout en continuant à discuter.

« Et alors, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont pensé tes potes de notre avis ?

\- Ben... ils pensent exactement la même chose, sauf qu'ils n'osaient pas me le dire, de peur de m'énerver.

\- Mais... Votre problème pour trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer sera facile à régler ou pas ?

\- Non. Enfin... On a décidé de passer des auditions. Tu penses qu'il y aura du monde, toi ?

\- Ouais. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils ne seront pas tous compétents.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- La plupart voudront te fréquenter et c'est tout. »

Bill me fait un clin d'œil.

« Tu es très apprécié par la gente féminine mon gars. Et il y aura beaucoup de prétendantes, qu'elles sachent chanter ou pas. »

Je me tape le front avec ma main en traitant l'humanité de débile, puis on arrive en bas de chez moi.

« Bon... Tu veux monter ?

\- Non, non, je ne vais pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout ! Et puis... Tu pourras jouer avec le chat.

\- Ok. »

Je rigole devant son ton déterminé. Je savais bien que le chat serait un argument de choc.

« Bien, on monte alors. »

Il me sourit puis me suis.

Une fois en haut, j'ouvre la porte, laisse entrer Bill, la referme, pose la cage à terre puis l'ouvre.

Le chaton fait quelques pas vers l'extérieur puis nous regarde.

Bill sourit puis se baisse lentement pour aller le caresser.

Le chaton se laisse faire, quoi qu'un peu effrayé. Au bout d'un moment, il s'habitue à la main de Bill puis se couche sur le dos.

« Il est magnifique... »

 _C'est toi qui es magnifique..._

Merde. Bordel de merde. Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, là ?

Qu'il était magnifique ? Sincèrement ?

« Heu... Je reviens.

\- Ok. Je bouge pas. »

Je souris doucement puis efface rapidement ce sourire.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain puis m'installe en face du miroir, les mains posées sur le bord du lavabo et les bras tendus.

Je me rince rapidement le visage à l'eau froide puis m'observe dans le miroir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce mec m'apporte autant de pensées étrange ?

Je sais pas... C'est étrange... je suis perdu...

Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, je retourne dans le salon, où je trouve Bill assit sur le canapé, le chaton sur les genoux.

« Il va falloir lui donner un nom. Tu veux attendre l'avis de ta copine ?

\- Mouais... Où on peut lui en donner maintenant.

\- « On » ?

\- Ben oui, tu vas m'aider. »

Bill sourit puis je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je pose ma main sur la tête du chaton, qui accueille ma caresse de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de... Attends. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

\- Une femelle.

\- Mmh... Midley.

\- Sûr ? Tu crois que ça lui irait bien ?

\- Oui... Tu proposes quoi, toi ?

\- Pixie.

\- C'est chou comme nom. » Me dit Bill en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour, caresse à nouveau le chaton puis me lève.

« On verra quand Stephany sera là. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien, merci. « On » ?

\- Ben ouais, je pourrais te présenter ma copine, puis on décidera du nom du chaton ensemble !

\- Mais c'est son cadeau, elle doit le choisir seule...

\- Rien n'empêche que tu l'aides à choisir ! »

Nous nous sourions puis je vais dans la cuisine me prendre une canette de Red Bull.

« Vous habitez ensemble ta copine et toi ?

\- Non, non ! Je ne sais pas si je la supporterais si je l'avais sans arrêt auprès de moi... Elle devient chiante, au bout d'un moment, tu sais.

\- À ce point ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. »

Nous rigolons un peu puis je reviens m'asseoir à côté de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 7**

POV Bill :

Nous sommes Lundi, il est 9h00, et je suis devant le bar, attendant que Alissya arrive pour venir ouvrir.

Nous commençons toujours une heure avant l'ouverture, pour installer les bouteilles sur les étagères derrière le bar, et brancher les machines destinées à servir la bière etc.

Hier soir, lorsque la copine de Tom est arrivée, disons que je n'ai pas eu un... très bon feeling.

Elle m'apprécie, apparemment. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ses vêtements fluo pour se faire remarquer, son décolleté pour faire en sorte que les hommes baissent les yeux, sa voix un peu trop aiguë à mon goût...

Non, sincèrement, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette fille.

Et je ne pense pas changer d'avis un jour, sauf si elle change du tout au tout.

Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, je pense.

Sur scène, elle porte des vêtements un peu plus sobres, sans doute pour s'assortir avec les autres et aller un peu plus avec le côté « Rock ».

Car les rockeurs ne s'habillent pas avec des vêtements flashy. C'est normal...

Sinon... Tom s'insinue de plus en plus dans mon esprit.

Et ça, c'est mauvais.

 _Putain Bill ! Il a une copine, tu ne peux pas commencer à t'attacher à lui. C'est interdit._

Oui, c'est hors-de-question.

Et puis... Il est sympa, je ne veux pas le faire fuir à cause de mes préférences...

Bref. Alissya arrive.

« Salut Bill ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Très bien ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre...

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis arrivé que depuis 10 minutes environ...

\- Nickel dans ce cas. »

Elle ouvre la porte, puis, par habitude, nous nous dirigeons vers le casier dans lequel nous déposons nos affaires personnelles et prenons nos tabliers rouge et blanc.

« Et le guitariste va bien ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre l'autre fois.

\- Ho oui, il va bien, oui...

\- Cool. Dis... Ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?

\- Heu... Ben ouais, si tu veux, ma foi.

\- D'accord. Alors... On peut aller au bar pas loin d'ici, le... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- « Fire Heart » ?

\- Voilà. C'est bon pour toi ?

\- Pas de problème. »

Elle me sourit puis commence à descendre les chaises des tables.

Moi, je me dirige vers le bar pour installer les bouteilles sur les étagères.

.

Il est 15 heures...

Encore 6 heures de boulot et je pourrais rentrer chez... Ha ben non. Je vais aller boire un coup avec Alissya. Mais je suis crevé moi bordel...

Alors que je servais le verre d'un gars accoudé au bar, un autre viens s'asseoir pas loin et attire mon attention.

Tom ? Il a pas l'air bien...

Je m'approche tandis qu'il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Ça va ?

\- Pas trop... Steph est partie en Suisse pour une durée de je-ne-sais combien de jours, car sa mère est morte ce matin.

\- Ah... Mes condoléances.

\- Ouais... Tu peux me servir un Red Bull s'te-plaît ?

\- Ok. »

Je m'exécute puis me repose en face de lui.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Ben ouais... Ma collègue m'a invité à boire un verre dans un bar, à côté. Pourquoi ?

\- T'aurais pu venir jouer avec Pixie. »

Je souris.

« Mais... Je crois qu't'as une touche.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Ta collègue... Elle t'aime bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben ouais ! En fait si t'as pas de copine, c'est parce-que t'es aveugle... Écoute. Quand une fille en vient au point de faire le premier pas en te demandant d'aller quelque part -dans un bar où un lieu où vous pourrez discuter autour d'une table-, c'est qu'elle t'apprécie plus ou moins beaucoup.

\- Attends mais... Comment tu sais des trucs comme ça toi ?

\- J'ai étudié la gente féminine, moi. J'ai pas fermé les yeux. Alors, maintenant que tu sais ça, tu comptes répondre par la positive ou la négative ? » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Alissya pour voir s'il a raison puis la surprend en train de me regarder -détournant rapidement le regard pour ne pas croiser le mien-, n'ayant aucun client à servir.

Merde. Non, sérieusement, je m'attendais pas à une telle chose.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mes sourcils se froncent, ce qui fait rire Tom.

« HA ! Tu verrais ta tête !

\- Ne te moque pas ! Mais non... Non, je veux pas sortir avec elle...

\- Tu manques quelque chose, elle a l'air plutôt pas mal pourtant.

\- Ouais mais... non.

\- Super répartie mec. Vraiment ! »

.

Après avoir passé une partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec Tom et l'autre à servir les clients, je range enfin mon tablier, rapidement suivi par Alissya.

« Alors, on y va ? » Me demande-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut prête.

J'hésite une seconde -après ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure, j'ai le droit- mais acquiesce tout de même.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Je préférerais qu'elle ne s'imagine rien...

Donc nous voici, ½ heure plus tard, au bar « Fire Heart », assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table dehors, dans la rue piétonne.

Nous discutons tranquillement pendant environ deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence vienne remplacer nos discussions.

Moi, je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Elle, elle semble hésiter.

Ho non...

« Bill... Heu...

\- Oui... ? »

Je crains la suite.

« He bien... On ne se connaît pas depuis des siècles mais... Enfin... »

Elle rougit énormément et bégaie.

« Je t'aime... »

Ho fuck... Non... Comment lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé sans la froisser ? Je l'aime bien, je ne veux pas tout gâcher...

C'est chiant quand même. Mes préférences pourraient tout gâcher dans ma vie si tout le monde était au courant.

Je lui lance un regard contrit et désolé puis elle me regarde, en souriant tristement.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Je m'y attendais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre « Moi aussi », je comprends parfaitement que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne suis pas très attirante...

\- Non ! Non c'est pas ça... C'est que... Ben...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais.

\- Si. Je ne veux pas que tu imagines n'importe quoi. Tu es une très belle femme, simplement je... suis gay. »

Suite à cette révélation, elle n'a presque aucune réaction. Hormis celle normale, qui montre qu'elle a appris quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Ce n'est pas non plus de la stupéfaction, comme si elle n'avait jamais écarté cette hypothèse.

« D'accord... Je comprends. » Me sourit-elle.

Je suis légèrement soulagé qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, franchement...

Nous continuons ensuite à discuter sur un ton calme, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais avoué son amour et comme si je ne lui avait jamais révélé être gay.

Comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Nous nous séparons ensuite, vers 23 heures.

« Ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

\- De même. Et... merci d'avoir accepté aussi facilement le fait que... Ben... Enfin mes sentiments quoi.

\- Pas de problème. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec compliqué qui va se moquer ou autre si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, ne t'en fais.

\- Tu es un mec bien. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois célibataire. »

Elle me sourit, me fait la bise puis nous partons chacun de notre côté.

Je prends mon portable puis envoies un message à Tom.

« Tu avais raison : elle m'aimait.

\- Alors t'as vraiment dis non ?

\- Ben... Ouais... Mais je lui ai tout de même dis que je la trouvais très belle, mais que c'était pas ça le problème...

\- Et tu lui a dis quel était le problème ?

\- Ouais.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien à moi ?

\- Tu sauras peut-être un jour ;) Allez, bye !

\- Pff. Ouais, salut.

\- Rooooh mais boude pas ! :P

\- Si. Je boude.

\- Haha x) Pauvre chou !

\- Ne te moque pas :')

\- Noon je n'oserais pas ;) Bon allez, bye ! :)

\- Ouais, ouais, salut :) »

Je verrouille mon portable puis le range en souriant.

Nous sommes devenus proches en vraiment très peu de temps, c'est quand même fou...


	8. Chapter 8

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 8**

POV Tom :

Bill et moi sommes amis depuis deux mois maintenant... Le temps passe vite.

Et notre amitié ne fait qu'évoluer de jour en jour...

Seulement... Quelque chose de mauvais s'est installé dans ma tête...

Je pense un peu trop à Bill à mon goût. Je pense autant à lui qu'à Steph' quand on était au lycée et que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Non ! Non, il ne faut surtout pas que je compare ces deux trucs... Cela n'a rien à voir.

L'un est mon ami, l'autre est ma copine, il y a une différence !

Bref. D'ailleurs... En parlant de ma copine, on ne lui a encore pas avoué que sa voix ne collait pas au thème « Rock » de nos chansons. Et elle ne se doute de rien non plus...

L'autre fois, j'ai hésité à lui en parler, mais je me suis dis que le cadre n'était pas vraiment propice à une telle discussion... c'est simple : nous étions dans mon lit, nus, et nous venions de faire l'amour. La question que j'aurais dû me poser juste après n'était pas « Est-ce que le cadre est bon pour dire une telle chose ? » mais plutôt « Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? ». Mon cerveau fonctionne bizarrement parfois.

Enfin voilà... Je m'étais même mis à penser à Bill, à un moment donné, mais bon. Écartons ce détail.

Ma copine est actuellement partit pour quinze jours loin d'ici, en Australie. Car son père s'y trouvait, ainsi que la sœur de ce dernier. Bref.

Et là, je suis à l'appart de Bill. C'est la première fois que j'y met les pieds ! Et on habite pas trop loin l'un de l'autre... À environ un quart d'heure de marche, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Son appartement est tout de même beau... Et grand, par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen il paye le loyer... Peut-être que le métier de serveur rapporte beaucoup ? Bon, on s'en fous.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Heu... Ouais, une bière, si tu as... ?

\- J'ai ! Je vais en chercher deux. »

Tandis qu'il marche vers la cuisine, je l'entends chantonner.

Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** de _Green Day_.

Mais putain, il a une belle voix.

Une idée germe doucement dans ma tête, sans pour autant être vraiment prise au sérieux.

Lorsqu'il revient, je le complimente.

« Tu chante bien. »

Il rougit puis me remercie doucement. Il est beau, je ne changerai jamais d'avis là-dessus.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

Il pose ma bière devant moi, sur la table du salon, puis je le remercie en la prenant puis en en buvant une gorgée.

« Tu pourrais chanter à voix haute ? »

Quitte à avoir une minuscule idée, autant la suivre.

« Heu... Non... Enfin...

\- T'ose pas ? J'suis ton pote, il n'y a aucun problème, tu sais. Et je me moquerai pas, tu peux me croire. Alors ?

\- Je... Ok, très bien. Tu veux que je chante quoi ?

\- Ce que tu chantais tout à l'heure. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', c'est ça... ?

\- D'accord... Je chante pas tout, hein ?

\- Juste ce que tu connais.

\- Je connais les paroles par cœur... Bon, je chante juste les deux premiers couplet, ça te va ?

\- Et le refrain ! »

Il soupire doucement puis me souris en acquiesçant.

« Mais alors je veux l'instrumental en fond. J'aime pas chanter sans musique...

\- Pas de problème. »

Il se lève puis va chercher son portable, qu'il branche à une petite enceinte.

La musique, puis il se met à chanter.

 _Lui_ , il chante bien... Il pourrait faire un bon chanteur, oui...

Une fois qu'il eu fini de chanter, il arrête la musique puis vient se rasseoir, la tête baissée.

« C'était génial ! Tu chantes super bien ! Dis...

\- Oui... ?

\- Tu veux pas remplacer Stephany pour les deux prochains samedi ? »

Bill écarquille les yeux puis s'écarte doucement, comme si j'avais tenté de l'embrasser.

« Heu... tu sais, je me sens pas trop de chanter devant au moins une centaine de personnes.

\- Nooon pas une centaine de personnes non plus, il ne faut pas abuser !

\- Grand minimum cinquante personnes.

\- Ne me mens pas, il sont au moins cent !

\- Si tu le dis. Je fais confiance à l'expert ! »

Bill me tire la langue d'une manière enfantine puis je rigole.

POV Bill :

Non mais sérieusement, jamais. JAMAIS. Je n'oserais vraiment **jamais** monter sur scène.

« Mais allez ! Je suis certain que tu aimerais. Cette sensation d'être aimé par plein de gens... c'est fantastique !

\- Ouais, sauf si les gens ne t'aiment pas. »

Sans prévenir, je me prend une petite tape derrière la tête. Brusquement, je tourne la tête vers Tom, faussement outré. Lui, me regarde comme si j'avais dis la plus grosse connerie de ce siècle.

« Mec, t'as une super voix. Alors dis pas n'importe quoi, les gens t'adoreront. Ils te vénéreront, même. »

Je rigole puis secoue la tête de gauche à droite, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il dit n'importe quoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Tom finit sa bière, il se lève puis me regarde.

« Quoi ?

\- On y va ?

\- Hein ? On va où ?

\- Ben chez Georg et Gustav. Les paroles de nos chansons sont chez eux.

\- Haha attends, mec, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais te suivre jusque sur scène ? Non, non... C'est foutu.

\- Ha mais si, tu vas venir. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Allez, go ! »

Il me prends les deux mains grâce à une seule des siennes puis se dirige vers la porte.

Il l'ouvre, prends les clés, nous sortons, il verrouille ma porte puis nous partons.

Tout cela sous mes protestations et mes mains toujours dans l'une des siennes.

.

Tom toque à la porte d'un appart. Probablement celui de ses amis. Je ne les ai encore jamais vraiment rencontré, juste vu ...

Un gars aux cheveux mi-longs vient nous ouvrir puis nous fait entrer. Je crois que c'est Gustav.

« Salut Georg ! J'amène un chanteur. »

Ha. Je me suis trompé.

L'interpellé me regarda et me sourit. Puis il baissa les yeux sur nos mains.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tom avait lâché l'une de mes deux mains et n'en tenait donc plus qu'une.

Georg releva les yeux vers Tom qui réagit au quart de tour puis me lâcha la main en s'excusant.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux une seconde puis détournons le regard, gênés.

Mais Gustav arrive, curieux de savoir qui avait toqué à la porte.

« Hey ! Salut mec ! » s'écrit-il en apercevant Tom. Puis il me regarde et m'adresse un léger sourire. « Salut. J't'ai déjà vu quelque part, toi, non... ? C'est toi Bill, le serveur ?

\- Oui, c'est moi le serveur. »

Je souris à mon tour puis nous entrons.

Nous dirigeons vers le salon puis Tom m'invite -ou me force, je sais pas trop- à m'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de lui.

« Bon alors voilà. Bill ici présent va jouer le rôle du chanteur durant les deux samedis prochains, en remplacement de Stephany. Et... Ben... Si il fait du bon boulot, on pourrait le garder... ?

\- Ça me va, mais je veux voir ce que tu vaux.

\- Pareil. »

Tom se tourne vers moi et me demande ce que je veux chanter.

Franchement, je me sens pas super à l'aise là... Tout le monde me regarde, tout le monde attends ma réponse... Non pas que je sois vraiment très timide, mais je déteste ces moments où on me met une légère pression...

« Choisis pour moi... » dis-je en m'adressant à Tom.

« Non, toi, choisis. Allez, sinon je te fais directement chanter une de nos chansons.

\- Ben allez. D'accord. »

Tom semble étonné. Peut-être pensait-il que cela me ferait peur... Pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais il acquiesce puis se lève. Georg se lève lui aussi et suit Tom pour -je pense- lui montrer où sont les paroles de leurs chansons.

POV Tom :

Alors que j'arrive dans la petite salle de répèt' et m'approche du tiroir pour y récupérer les feuilles sur lesquelles sont inscrites nos paroles, Georg m'interpelle. Je me retourne brusquement, ne m'étant pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait suivi.

« Pourquoi tu lui tenais la main tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu tenais la main de Bill tout à l'heure ?

\- Ha non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait, à la base je -

\- Tu trompes Stephany ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, t'y es pas du tout !

\- Raconte pas de conneries. Dis-le moi si t'as fais une connerie.

\- Mais non, mais mec ! J'ai rien fais du tout ok ? Je trompe pas Stephany bordel ! Arrête de t'emballer ! »

Sentant mes nerfs commencer à s'emballer, je prends les feuilles puis sors, légèrement énervé que Georg me fasse si peu confiance au niveau de ma fidélité envers Stephany.

Ou alors est-ce le fait qu'il appelle la possibilité que je sorte avec Bill « une connerie »... ?

Non, impossible. Bref.

J'arrive dans le salon, puis je donne les feuilles à Bill en me forçant à sourire.

« Choisis celle que tu veux, on te donnera le rythme.

\- Où est Georg ? » Me demande Gustav.

Je me tourne vers lui puis hausse les épaules, ne voulant pas rentrer dans un sujet comme « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? ».

« Aucune idée. »

Bill finit par me montrer une des feuilles.

« Je crois me souvenir vous avoir vu la jouer sur scène, celle-ci.

\- Ouais, en effet. Tu veux l'air ?

\- Même l'instrument, si tu veux bien...

\- Pas de problème, viens. »

Il se lève puis me suis jusque dans la salle de répétition. Tout en marchant, j'espère que Georg en est sorti.

Oui, il est parti ! Youpi.

« Donc... Gustav, tu te met à la batterie ? Moi je fais la guitare. Et puis... Pour la basse ben... Georg a disparu, alors on laisse ça de côté.

\- Ok. »

J'indique à Bill à quel moment il doit commencer, puis nous démarrons la musique.

Lorsqu'il commence à chanter, je me tourne vers Gustav qui le regarde quelque instant, se tourne vers moi puis me sourit.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Gustav félicite Bill puis Georg apparaît à la porte.

« Ha t'es là, toi ! T'étais où ?

\- Parti passer un coup de fil. Tu chantes bien, Bill. »

Bill le remercie, mais moi je lui jette un coup d'œil méfiant.

À qui il a passé un coup de fil ?

Je lui demanderais plus tard...

Gustav s'approche de Bill et lui sert la main en souriant.

« Heureux de t'inviter dans le groupe pour les deux prochains 'concert' dans le bar. »

Bill rigole puis pose la feuille des paroles qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le meuble à tiroir derrière lui.

« Moi je vais y aller par contre...

\- D'accord... Tu reviens demain, comme ça on bosse sur les musiques ?

\- Ouais... Moi j'y vois aucun inconvénients, mais vous, je sais pas, comme je finis à 21 heures...

\- T'inquiète, on est pas des couches-tôt nous ! Allez, à demain. »

Nous le saluons puis je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

« Rentre bien. Tu te rappelles du chemin ?

\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Bon ben...

\- Merci.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de chanter avec nous.

\- Ouais enfin tu m'y a plus obligé qu'autre chose !

\- Haha dis pas ça ! Après je vais me sentir coupable...

\- Mais non, mais non, t'es pas coupable. Bye !

\- Au revoir, à demain ! »

Je le regarde descendre les escaliers puis ferme la porte.

Je me retourne puis me dirige vers la salle de répétition.

En arrivant, Georg a disparu mais Gustav est toujours là, à jouer de la batterie.

« Où est Georg ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il retournait téléphoner. »

Je le remercie d'un rapide hochement de tête.

Alors je me dirige vers sa chambre puis entends vaguement une conversation.

« Je te comprends. »

« … »

« Ouais, bye. Essaies de ne pas trop y penser d'ici-là... »

Je me place dans l'encadrement de la porte et vois Georg de dos, face à la fenêtre.

« À qui tu parlais ? »

Il sursaute violemment, raccroche, puis se retourne. Il est légèrement stressé. Je le sens pas.

« Personne qui ne t'intéresse. Retourne donc voir Bill, ton amour. »

À cette dernière phrase, prononcée de manière à mettre l'accent sur « amour », je fronce les sourcils.

Il m'énerve. Non, vraiment, il m'énerve.

Je m'approche dangereusement puis l'attrape par le col en préparant mon poing que j'ai l'intention d'enfoncer dans sa sale gueule.

« Ferme ta gueule. Juste, ferme ta putain de grande gueule. Tu commences à me gonfler. Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi, c'est clair ?! J'suis pas gay, lui non plus, alors **PUTAIN** ferme ta gueule.

\- Arrête, ça se voit à mille kilomètres qu'il est _PD_. »

Il tombe à terre sous la puissance avec laquelle je lui ai enfoncé mon poing dans sa joue.

Je l'insulte alors que lui me regarde les yeux plein de rage.

Gustav arrive et impose une distance de plusieurs mètres entre nous.

« Vous allez pas bien les gars ?! Calmez-vous bordel ! Vous êtes complètement taré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le frapper Tom ?!

\- Laisse tomber, tu pourrais pas comprendre.

\- C'est juste que Tominette a trop de fierté pour avouer qu'il pratique la sodomie avec l'autre tarlouze. »

Gustav tourne son regard vers Georg, choqué au plus haut point.

« Quoi... ? » Arrive-t-il à articuler d'une petite voix.

Moi, je bouillonne de rage. Tout ce que je souhaite actuellement, ce n'est pas me venger moi-même mais plutôt venger Bill. Je meurs d'envie de défoncer sa sale petite gueule d'homophobe.

« Crève, fils de -

\- Tom ! Calme-toi ! »

Gustav se tourne vers Georg puis le regarde avec un regard empli de mépris.

« Moi je suis une tarlouze, tu vois. Un pd, une tapette, une tafiole, une pédale, appelle ça comme tu veux. Alors barre toi. Prends tes affaires et barre-toi, connard. »

La haine de Georg envers moi et Bill semble tout à coup réduite à néant.

Juste la surprise et la stupéfaction ont pris place sur son visage.

Moi, j'étais au courant, étant le meilleur ami de Gustav. Mais Georg, apparemment, non...

« Non, enfin... Je...

\- Ta gueule. Prends tes affaires et barre-toi de chez moi.

\- Je suis pas réellement homophobe, t'sais, je disais juste tout ça pour le blesser et -

\- J'm'en bat les couilles ! Fous le camp ! Va trouver un autre toit, parce-que là tu vois, tu viens juste d'insulter mon meilleur ami, et ça j'accepte pas. Alors lève ton cul et va remplir ta valise. »

Georg nous regarde, surpris et presque effrayé.

Probablement à l'idée de finir seul à la rue. Bah... Il ira chez ses parents. Ou chez sa copine.

Il se lève doucement tout en baissant les yeux, se sentant sans doute coupable.

Puis il prend un sac et commence à le remplir de diverses affaires tandis que Gustav et moi sortons.

« Moi je vais rentrer... »

Gustav me regarde, et je vois dans ses yeux une légère lueur de regret mêlée à une autre de rage.

« Ça va ?

\- Ouais... Je trouve juste ça extrêmement dommage que Georg ait dit de telles choses, je l'aimais bien. Tu crois pouvoir le pardonner un jour, toi ?

\- Je sais pas. J'en discuterai avec Bill, il agit toujours calmement quand il est face à problème. »

Gustav sourit doucement.

« Si vous étiez gay, vous iriez bien ensemble en tout cas. »

Je rigole.

« Ouais mais... non. Même si on était homo, il ne pourrait pas m'aimer : je suis insupportable par moment ! »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte sans me rendre compte que je ressens un léger pincement au cœur au fait que Bill ne pourrait pas m'aimer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 9**

POV Externe :

« Mais s'il n'a dis ça que pour nous blesser, alors pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire... Il ne peut pas avoir voulu nous blesser pour rien, il devait bien avoir une raison. »

Bill et Tom discutaient, assis sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement de Gustav, qui était dans la salle de répétition. Il était 23 heures, et Bill n'allait pas tarder à partir...

« Il pensait que je trompais Stephany. Et apparemment, il m'en voulait plus que tout, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison...

\- C'est bizarre. »

… mais pour l'instant, ils discutaient de l'événement d'hier soir.

« Tu penses pouvoir le pardonner ?

\- Seulement s'il s'y met à fond pour s'excuser. Avec des excuses sincères, cela va de soi. Et je suis curieux aussi de savoir pourquoi il semblait si furieux que tu puisses éventuellement tromper ta copine. Enfin après... cette histoire te regarde toi et uniquement toi, donc je ne vais pas m'en mêler.

\- Non, tu as le droit de t'en mêler, ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me gêne pas.

\- Mmh... On verra alors. Moi je vais y aller, demain je bosse.

\- D'accord... »

Nous nous levons puis Bill part saluer Gustav. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revient puis nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Je lui ouvre, puis il passe.

« Bon ben salut..

\- Ouais, bye. »

Il y eu un léger blanc durant lequel nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, puis nous nous adressons un sourire, avant que Bill ne tourne les talons et ne s'en aille.

POV Bill :

Je descends les marches pour sortir de l'immeuble.

Même si je ne le montre pas le moins du monde, je suis furieux.

Georg avait l'air sympa hier... Malheureusement ce n'était qu'une façade.

Ce connard a osé manquer de respect à Tom.

Moi, passe encore, je saurais me défendre lorsqu'il sera face à moi, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois ce genre d'insultes, donc je suis assez endurcis à ce niveau...

Mais Tom, sérieux. Ils étaient pas censés être meilleurs amis ?!

Pourquoi il l'a insulté à ce point ?

Pourquoi il a insinué qu'il était gay ?

Pourquoi il a cru qu'on était ensemble lui et moi... ?

Parce-que nous nous tenions la main -sans nous en rendre compte- en arrivant ?

Mais alors pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ? Après il a dit qu'il n'était pas homophobe...

 **Mon cul, ouais !** Il n'y a que les homophobes pour dire de telles choses... Ou alors il a une face cachée que lui-même ne connaît pas, mais comme Tom m'a décrit la scène, il ne semblait pas hésiter le moins du monde ! Il semblait même plutôt passionné.

Quel salaud...

J'arrive en bas puis, avant de tourner, regarde le bar où je travaille.

Seulement, là... Là, je vois Georg. Juste là, adossé au mur, le visage baissé et éclairé par son portable.

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, puis, arrivé à une distance de seulement trente centimètres, il relève la tête.

Malheureusement il n'en a pas trop le temps, car je lui envoie mon poing dans la gueule.

Il tombe à terre sous la puissance du coup puis je lui donne un coup dans le ventre puis à _cet_ endroit précis.

Il crie de douleur puis pose ses mains sur son entre-jambe.

Il relève les yeux tandis que je recule, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça, connard ?! T'es malade ?!

\- Moi je suis malade ?! Moi je suis un connard ?! Rappelle-moi qui insultait son meilleur pote et moi, par la même occasion, hier soir ?! »

Je me baisse violemment vers lui puis lui empoigne la mâchoire d'une main.

« Dis-moi qui de nous deux est l'enfoiré qui nous a insulté. »

Il prend une expression légèrement surprise puis quelque peu effrayée.

Je le relâche puis me relève.

Je baisse les yeux puis aperçois son portable au sol. Je vais pour le ramasser, mais il est plus rapide que moi et se précipite dessus.

« Touche pas à ça ! »

Je recule donc face à la vitesse avec laquelle il empoigne son portable puis le verrouille en le rangeant dans sa poche.

Puis il se relève, tant bien que mal.

« Putain tu frappes fort... »

Il soupire puis me regarde dans les yeux, aussi droit que possible dans sa posture.

« Écoute... Je suis désolé, tout ce que j'ai lâché hier comme insulte, je le regrette sérieusement aujourd'hui. Je ne les pensais même pas !

\- Et pourquoi t'as dis tout ça, de base ?!

\- Mais parce-que j'étais furieux ! Enfin... Non pas qu'il soit avec toi -

\- On est pas ensemble.

\- Je le sais maintenant. Donc. Non pas qu'il soit éventuellement avec toi, mais qu'il trompe sa copine. Je m'entend super bien avec Steph' et je veux pas qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle s'en aille définitivement, etc.

\- Ouais. Ben tu iras présenter tes excuses à Tom. Et Gustav, qui t'en veut aussi pas mal.

\- Oui, je comptais le faire dès demain...

\- Ok. C'est pas comme si je ne t'en voulais plus du tout, mais de toute façon je m'en fous. T'as juste pas intérêt à redire ce genre de choses contre Tom.

\- Quoi, tu l'aimes ? »

Je reprend un air furieux et serre mon poing puis il recule de quelques pas en plaçant ses bras à hauteur de son visage pour se protéger.

« Non non mais pas dans ce sens-là ! Je veux dire... Je suis pas homophobe, je te l'ai dis ! Alors... Juste... »

Il se détend légèrement puis soupire à nouveau.

« T'es gay, non ? »

J'hésite quelques instants, jugeant sur son attitude s'il ne ment pas et si je peux lui faire confiance.  
Puis je soupire en baissant les armes. Si Gustav et Tom ont pu lui faire confiance pendant deux ans, depuis la fin du lycée, alors bon...

« Oui. Mais je n'aime pas Tom !

\- Ok ok, d'accord, t'inquiète je ne dirais rien. »

Je ferme les yeux une seconde puis les rouvre.

« Merci. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ben... À la base j'étais venu à 21h pour te voir quand tu sortirais du travail, et pour t'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir calmement, en essayant d'éviter que tu t'énerves, sachant que Tom t'expliquerait tout ce soir, mais... Je t'ai loupé de peu. Et je suis resté là, attendant l'heure où mes parents iraient se coucher avant de rentrer -car l'ambiance avec mes géniteurs n'est et n'a jamais été au top, c'est pour ça que je m'étais barré-. »

J'hoche doucement la tête, en signe de compréhension.

« D'accord... Demain tu iras t'excuser le plus vite possible, avant que leur colère envers toi ne s'intensifie trop. Sinon tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule.

\- Tu... Tu veux pas venir avec moi... ? Enfin... Toi tu m'as compris, tu m'as écouté, mais...

\- Eh. Demain, je bosse. Et puis... Ce sont tes potes, ils t'écouteront.

\- Mais en même temps... À propos de Steph et tout ça... Tu crois que ça va déranger Tom ? Et puis... »

Il semble pris d'un léger coup de stress puis passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai fais une grosse connerie...

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- Je peux... Je peux pas le dire.

\- Ok. Tu peux la réparer quand même, non ?

\- Non, c'est trop tard... Je peux pas... La personne concernée me croirait pas...

\- Ok. Ok écoute, t'expliqueras cette connerie à Tom. Parce-que ça m'étonnerait que ça me concerne, moi, vu qu'on se connaît à peine.

\- Non, non ça te concerne pas...

\- Vraiment, faut que tu ailles voir tes potes. Ça va pas bien, hein. Bon. Demain je bosse, alors je te laisse. »

Je lui adresse un vague au revoir, puis perçoit un signe de main de sa part avant de me tourner et de continuer ma route.

.

POV Tom :

Nous sommes mardi, et je viens tout juste de m'habiller.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je pourrais peut-être passer au bar de Bill, histoire de discuter ?

Décidé, je vais enfiler mes chaussures. Au moment de prendre mon portable, je constate que j'ai un appel en absence.

De Gustav. Et de Georg.

Georg ? Pourquoi ?

Je rappelle Gustav, qui décroche seulement deux secondes après.

« Allô, Tom ?

\- Oui, ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

\- Oui, ça va... Viens à l'appart, Georg est là, il aimerait s'expliquer à propos de Dimanche soir. Moi il m'a déjà parlé...

\- Et ?

\- Eh ben... Je l'ai excusé.

\- D'accord... J'arrive. »

Je raccroche, quelque peu anxieux face à cette annonce puis finis par me diriger vers le bâtiment de Gustav.

.

Je suis là, assis sur le canapé, à regarder Georg dans les yeux tandis qu'il m'explique son emportement de l'autre soir.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, je ne l'ai même pas salué.

Pourquoi saluer le gars qui a osé insulter mon meilleur ami et insinuer non seulement que j'étais un « PD », une « tarlouze » ou encore une « tapette » -pour reprendre ses mots- mais aussi que j'avais trompé Steph ?

Bon... Certes, ça ne va pas super bien entre nous deux depuis quelques jours, à cause de ses départ de plus en plus fréquents, de ses sautes d'humeur pour un rien...

Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le plus insupportable dans le couple. Et honnêtement, ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Bref. Georg m'explique qu'il n'a jamais voulu tout ça, qu'il était simplement furieux, tout ça...

« Bon. Et pourquoi t'étais furieux alors ? » Le coupai-je en voyant qu'il commençait à contourner le sujet.

« Ben... Tu sais, j'avais vraiment cru que Bill et toi vous étiez ensemble...

\- Mais maintenant, bien sûr, tu es parfaitement au courant que ce sont des conneries.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais... Tu sais, je m'entends très bien avec Steph'... Du coup je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de nous parce-que tu la trompais... Et... J'ai fais une grosse connerie.

\- Quoi... ? Quelle connerie ?

\- Je lui ai dis. Je l'ai appelé le soir même et... Je lui ai dis. J'aurais jamais dû, je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je réfléchissais plus, je voulais qu'elle sache et après j'ai essayé de la calmer mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle était furieuse contre toi et Bill, elle semblait prête à te tuer et... »

Ces paroles ont été prononcés de manière rapide, anarchique et stressée... Et Georg reculait en même temps que je m'avançais vers lui avec un air menaçant, les poings serrés.

Il ne s'est tût que lorsqu'il a touché le mur de son dos. Un frisson l'a parcouru, je l'ai vu.

À présent il place ses mains devant lui avec un air suppliant.

« Mec ! Arrête ! Je regrette, t'imagines pas à quel point ! Mais s'il-te-plaît ne me frappe pas ! J'ai eu ma dose, hier soir, avec Bill...

\- Bill ? Tu as vu Bill ?

\- Oui, à la base je l'attendais devant son bar, mais je l'ai loupé et au final je ne l'ai vu qu'à 23h, quand il rentrait, mais quand il m'a vu il m'a frappé... Et il a de la force mine de rien, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me frappe pas, j'ai eu ma dose ! »

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres à la vue d'un Bill aussi violent qu'il est ici décrit par Georg.

Et ma tension baisse, doucement.

Je ne pensais pas que Bill pouvait à se point traumatiser quelqu'un, même avec ses grandes et fines mains délicates...

Là, toute ma tension disparaît alors que diverses images apparaissent dans ma tête et me font légèrement rire.

Georg doit me prendre pour un fou vu son visage, mais je n'en ai cure.

Je me retourne puis vais m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je baisse la tête et mon sourire disparaît lentement tandis que je pense au jour où Stephany reviendra. Je crois qu'on se séparera bientôt. Buté comme elle est, elle ne croira personne lorsque quelqu'un essaiera de lui faire comprendre que toute cette histoire est fausse.

Donc on va se séparer... C'est inévitable.

Mais seulement quand elle reviendra. Car je ne peux pas la quitter par téléphone, ça ferait de moi un double enculé à ses yeux.

Mais finalement... Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas voulu me séparer d'elle.

J'y ai pensé plusieurs, d'ailleurs, durant ces deux derniers mois...

À chaque fois qu'elle était chiante, en fait...Mais après j'oubliais tout quand elle s'excusait avec ses petits marrons... Pff. Mais depuis quelques temps, ces yeux ne me font plus aucun effet.

Et franchement... J'ai même l'impression de ne plus l'aimer. C'est probablement le cas, en fait.

Je n'aime plus Steph'. Et il a fallut qu'il y ait toute cette histoire pour m'ouvrir les yeux... Bordel.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois.

Finalement... je n'en veux plus à Georg.

Je lui ai pardonné cette histoire d'insultes... Même si son excuse n'était pas vraiment suffisante, c'est mon meilleur pote. Et je le crois quand il me dit qu'il s'est laissé emporter. Qu'il ne pensait rien de tout ce qu'il a dit.

La seconde chose pour laquelle j'aurais dû lui en vouloir est qu'il est allé rapporter une connerie à ma copine -mon ex, en fait, non ?-, et que cela va finir par nous séparer, elle et moi.

Mais je devrais, au contraire, être reconnaissant envers Georg. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'aimais plus Steph. Bon... Lui, ça ne lui fera pas plaisir parce-que Steph partira, mais c'est pas grave. Je m'en fous un peu...

« Je ne t'en veux plus... »

Je relève les yeux puis vois un sourire soulagé sur le visage de mon ami.

Un millième de seconde plus tard, il vient me prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte puissante entre potes.

« Merci mec. J'ai vécu un enfer ces deux derniers jours... Je suis encore désolé... »

Je lui tapote le dos puis le rassure en disant que tout va bien.

Il me relâche puis s'écarte de quelques pas.

Je pense qu'on a bien fait de nous réconcilier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 10**

POV Bill :

Je chante. Je chante devant tout un public. Et je stresse. Mais ma voix ne tremble pas... Merci mon Dieu !

Je jette un regard à Tom, qui joue, derrière moi. Celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil puis m'adresse un sourire. Sourire que je n'ai pas vraiment la force de lui rendre.

Cependant, le public a l'air d'apprécier. Même plus, car ils sont encore plus en transe qu'avant.

Me rendant compte de cela, je prends petit à petit de plus en plus confiance en moi puis me laisse emporter par la musique.

.

Je descends de la scène, nous disparaissons derrière une cloison puis je souris de toutes mes dents, comme Gustav, Georg et Tom.

Ce dernier vient me prendre dans ses bras.

« T'as été génial !

\- Merci. »

Il me relâche, s'écarte, puis Georg et Gustav s'approche pour me donner une accolade amicale pour me féliciter.

« Bravo mec. Tu les as enflammés. »

Je les remercie à nouveau, puis je baisse les yeux tout en gardant un sourire léger sur mon visage.

« Bon... Faut que je retourne bosser.

\- Vas-y, nous on va y aller histoire de déposer nos affaires chez nous. Tom, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Non, non, moi je vais rester. Bye !

\- Salut ! »

Puis nous nous séparons. Gustav et Georg, qui se sont définitivement réconciliés, retournent dans leur appart -car ils sont retournés en colocation- tandis que Tom s'en va vers le bar.

Moi, je retourne enfiler mon tablier puis me dirige vers les clients restant.

Seulement 5 minutes plus tard, Alissya m'appelle pour la remplacer au bar.

En passant à côté d'elle, elle me félicite, me fait un câlin puis s'en va en souriant.

Je me place derrière le bar, tout en restant un peu plus proche de Tom, qui boit une bière tout en discutant avec l'une de ses probables admiratrices.

Lorsque celle-ci s'en va, elle embrasse Tom sur la joue puis l'enlace, ce qui fait se former une sensation étrange en moi.

C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette sensation ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est pas comme si j'étais jaloux... hein ?

Tom se tourne vers moi une fois la fille partit puis me sourit.

« Ça va ?

\- Ouais... J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, mais oui, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Super bien ! On a fait sensation sur scène aujourd'hui ! »

Je pense que c'est vrai, vu le nombre de personnes restantes qui m'ont félicité.

« Et toi tu as assuré ! C'était génial ! »

Il m'adresse un grand sourire puis semble hésiter.

« Dis...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien remplacer Stephany définitivement ?

\- …

\- …

\- Pardon ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est excellent !

\- Te moque pas !

\- D'accord, d'accord... »

Il reprends doucement, tant bien que mal, son air sérieux.

« Bon. Alors, tu acceptes ?

\- Ben... Heu...

\- N'hésite pas et fonce ! T'as du talent, tu devrais en profiter !

\- Merci mais...

\- Pas de mais. S'il-te-plaît... »

Il me fait un petit regard de chien implorant face auquel je rigole.

« Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas m'avoir avec ce regard ? Je suis pas une fille bordel !

\- Dommage. D'habitude ça marche. Bon écoute... Tu remplaces encore Steph Samedi prochain, puis tu acceptes après t'être rendu compte que passer sur scène devant une centaine de personnes est totalement incroyable. D'accord ? »

Je rigole puis accepte.

Puis je décide de poser une question assez... gênante.

« Et... Tu t'es résigné à quitter Stephany, du coup... ?

\- Oui. Enfin... Je ne me suis pas résigné, disons que je l'ai plutôt accepté sans problème. Au fond de moi je pense que je voulais la quitter depuis un petit moment déjà. Donc bon... Voilà, j'ai plus qu'à attendre que les choses se fassent toutes seules.

\- Vous ne vous entendiez plus à ce point ?

\- Elle s'énervait bien trop souvent pour rien, elle devenait de plus en plus jalouse à mesure que les filles viennent vers moi après les concerts... Elle devenait invivable.

\- Ah. Carrément.

\- Eh ouais ! Tu me sers un Red-Bull s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Pas de problème. »

Je prends la bière vide face à lui, vais la jeter puis reviens avec un Red-Bull.

« Voilà !

\- Merci. »

Je vois un client qui m'appelle, alors je me dirige vers lui pour le servir.

Après l'avoir fait, je retourne vers Tom puis la porte du bar s'ouvre.

Je relève la tête. C'est Andréas !

Je souris et Tom se retourne, pour voir qui me fait sourire à ce point.

« Andréas ! »

L'interpellé tourne sa tête vers moi, ne sachant d'abord pas où je me trouvais. Il s'approche en souriant puis me salue.

« Ça va ? Je suis venu plus tard que prévu, ma copine voulait pas me lâcher.

\- Oui et toi ? Pas grave ! Andréas, je te présente Tom. Tom, voici Andréas, mon meilleur ami. »

Tom se lève puis serre la main de mon ami en souriant.

« Enchanté.

\- De même. Alors c'est toi le guitariste de _Devilish_ ?

\- En effet.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu sur scène, mais il paraît que t'as la cote. »

Tom rigole doucement, gêné, puis acquiesce.

« Sois pas timide Tom, bien sûr que t'as la cote.

\- Surtout après des filles je pense, hein ?

\- Ouais, un vrai tombeur.

\- En tout cas, Bill, je te félicite ! Ses premiers pas sur scène ont été géniaux, je suppose ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Tom.

« En effet. Beaucoup de gens l'ont félicité aussi d'ailleurs.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Bravo Bill ! » S'exclame Andréas en souriant.

Puis nous terminons la soirée à discuter ainsi, Tom et Andréas s'entendant à merveille.

POV Tom :

Je salue Andréas, puis il s'en va. Puis Bill et moi nous retrouvons seuls.

« Il est sympa, ton pote.

\- Bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas mon meilleur ami ! Bon...

\- Ben moi je vais rentrer. Salut ! »

\- Bye. »

Après un très court silence, nous nous sourions puis partons.

En montant les marches de mon immeuble, j'ai comme un regret... Mais un regret à propos de quoi ? Aucune idée.

Bill a vraiment été exceptionnel ce soir... J'aurais aimé qu'il accepte directement lorsque je lui ai demandé de rester dans le groupe, mais... Il comprendra bien vite à quel point la sensation d'être sur scène devant des gens qui nous acclame est grisante.

 _Lorsque son ami est arrivé, en début de soirée, j'ai ressenti quelque chose comme... peut-être de la jalousie ?_

 _Enfin... Pourquoi je ressentirais de la jalousie ? Certes, ils avaient l'air de s'entendre vraiment bien... Vraiment super bien..._

 _Mais c'est normal, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, c'est son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi ?_

 _Le cerveau humain est si compliqué parfois. . ._

 **OoOoO**

POV Bill :

C'est la deuxième fois que je monte sur scène ! Et... C'est vraiment grisant.

Tous ces gens qui applaudissent, qui sifflent, qui cris... En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé qu'ils ressemblaient à des animaux, mais une fois sur scène, on a l'impression d'être le Roi du monde.

Fin du concert, nous descendons. Puis, comme la semaine dernière, nous nous séparons, Gustav et Georg retournant chez eux après nous avoir félicités, moi retournant servir les boissons et Tom, se dirigeant vers le bar, probablement en attendant que je vienne m'occuper de ce dernier.

D'ailleurs, j'ai une réponse à lui donner...

Est-ce que je veux continuer à chanter dans leur groupe ou non ?

Quand j'y pense, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser.

Si j'accepte, ils trouveront un chanteur. Si j'accepte, _nous_ pourrons aller plus loin dans notre vie et faire de la musique notre profession.

Si j'accepte, Tom sera heureux. Si j'accepte, Tom pourra peut-être réaliser son rêve.

Trop de bon point pour ne penser ne serait-ce qu'à dire « non ». Alors... Je me lancerai là-dedans. Dans le chant. De toute façon, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu ?

Depuis que je suis enfant, je rêve de devenir chanteur. La seule chose me retenant étant ma timidité. J'avais peur d'aller sur scène, j'avais peur de ne pas plaire, j'avais peur de toutes les perspectives qu'apporte le métier de chanteur. Et puis... Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de me lancer seul. Mais voilà : maintenant, je suis dans un groupe !

« On échange nos places ? »

Je me fais brusquement tirer de mes pensées par une voix féminine. Je tourne rapidement la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec une Alissya souriante, légèrement moqueuse devant mon air venu d'ailleurs.

« Désolée de te tirer de tes rêves. Mais Tom, le guitariste assit là-bas, s'impatiente. Va donc le voir.

\- Heu... Oui, oui, merci. »

Je lui souris en retour puis vois qu'elle me regarde de manière légèrement insistante. Comme si elle cherchait une confirmation de quelque chose dans mon regard ou dans mon sourire.

J'ai un petit rire nerveux devant son regard appuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ho rien. Rien du tout. »

Puis son sourire devient malicieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin ?

Bon. Je ne dois pas oublier que le bar est actuellement sans surveillance, alors je dois y aller. Mais je lui demanderais ce soir pourquoi elle me regardait ainsi.

J'arrive derrière le bar, sers un client qui m'appelait puis me dirige vers Tom.

« Ça va ?

\- Ben ouais, toujours. T'avais l'air un peu moins stressé sur scène que la semaine dernière aujourd'hui !

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais. »

Je souris, fier de moi, puis m'accoude au bar.

« Bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai attendu une semaine pour connaître la réponse, alors maintenant, vas-y, réponds. Tu veux bien continuer à chanter avec nous, dans notre groupe ? »

Un sourire sadique prend place sur mes lèvres puis je prends un air penseur.

« Mmh... Une semaine... Pourquoi briser le suspense maintenant ? »

Tom prends un air désespéré à mes paroles puis rigole doucement, de façon presque nerveuse.

« Te fous pas de moi. Alors ? »

Devant son magnifique sourire et ses yeux implorants, j'aurais presque eu envie de répondre.

Mais je ne le ferais qu'en fin de soirée, lorsque tout le monde sera partit. J'aime le suspense.

« Mais je ne me fous pas de toi. Le suspense c'est génial, non ? Allez. Je te répondrais plus tard. Ou un autre jour... »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil puis rigole.

Il prend un air faussement grognon.

« Si c'est comme ça j'te boude. »

Je me retiens un maximum de laisser éclater le fou rire qui me vient, pour éviter le regard des quelques clients restants dans le bar.

Lorsque Tom se retourne, il rigole à son tour en essayant de ne pas laisser un bruyant fou rire s'échapper. Entre deux hoquets, il laisse échapper :

« Tu verrais ta tête... ! »

Puis nous continuons à rire et passons la soirée à parler gaiement.

.

J'enfile ma veste en cuir, que j'ai mis uniquement car il fait plus froid que les autres jours -nous sommes en été, mais là il fait réellement froid- puis me détourne de casier.

Je vois la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière Alissya après que celle-ci m'ait crié un « Au revoir, à Lundi ! » puis vois Tom m'attendre, adossé au mur à ma gauche.

Je m'avance de quelques pas puis il vient se placer devant moi.

« Alors ? Je veux cette réponse. Si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, je t'enterre vivant dans le jardin de ta maison.

\- Ok, ok d'accord. » Acceptai-je en rigolant.

J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre.

« Je suis d'accord pour continuer à chanter dans votre groupe. »

Tom a alors un immense sourire puis, alors que je pensais qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

What ?

Mon cerveau bug un instant, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit -comme lui répondre, éventuellement- il avait déjà reculé. Son sourire avait disparu.

« Pardon... »

Puis il s'en va en courant. Sans se retourner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rendez-vous au Bar**

 **Chapitre 11**

POV Tom :

« **Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con !** »

Je claque ma porte d'entrée puis m'affale sur mon canapé, dans le salon.

J'avais juste étais poussé par quelque chose... Une personne invisible, une force intérieur, ce que vous voulez, mais... Mais c'était pas moi !

Je peux pas avoir embrassé un mec, encore moins Bill et...

Ben si. Si, je l'ai embrassé, justement ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma tête ?!

Certes, Bill est beau, certes j'étais heureux, mais... non !

Non, quand on est heureux grâce à un mec beau et qu'on est en face de lui, on ne l'embrasse pas pour autant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi... ?

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage puis décide de penser à autre chose -si possible-.

Alors je me lève puis vais allumer ma chaîne hi-fi. Non, je ne veux pas du Rap. Je veux du Rock.

La seule chose que j'écoute quand je me tord trop l'esprit.

Puis je retourne m'allonger sur le canapé.

Mais rien ne s'efface, tout s'aggrave. Le mot « Pourquoi ? » tourne et s'emmêle avec ses semblables...

« Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? »

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier quoi que ce soit ? »

« Pourquoi je me tord l'esprit à ce point ? »

C'est vrai, je pourrais juste aller le voir, m'excuser et faire en sorte qu'on oubli toute cette histoire... Et dire que demain nous sommes censé nous voir pour les répétitions de 14 heures à 20 heures... Non...

Je regrette amèrement mon geste. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ?

Que je suis gay, que je me suis rapprocher de lui dans le seul but de sortir avec lui, qu'il devrait s'écarter de moi, qu'il devrait quitter le groupe, qu'il...

Non. Impossible. Ce n'est pas Bill qui penserait cela... Même si nous nous connaissons depuis seulement deux mois et demi, je sais qu'il ne penserait pas toutes ces choses... Il voudrait d'abord qu'on s'explique...

Mais je ne veux pas, moi. Je ne veux pas m'expliquer sur mon geste. Car moi-même je ne le comprends pas.

Tout à l'heure, je me suis dis que je le regrettais amèrement...

Mais c'est faux. Enfin... Je regrette ce que cela risque d'apporter comme conséquences, mais je ne regrette pas tout à fait mon geste...

Je me met brusquement en position assise, énervé d'être aussi perdu dans mes propres pensées.

Bon.

Est-ce que je regrette de l'avoir embrassé ?

Non. Tout ce que je crains, c'est ce que ça va apporter par la suite.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de recommencer ?

Heu... Ben... Je ne sais pas vraiment... J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'énorme lorsque je l'ai embrassé, comme si une grosse boule dans mon ventre venait d'exploser, en dispersant ça et là des trucs bizarres, comme si des papillons s'envolaient... Comme l'expression « Avoir des papillons dans le ventre »... Comme quand on aime quelqu'un... Bordel.

Est-ce que... je l'aime ?

Bon. Avant de répondre à cette question, faisons un petit récapitulatif de... tout.

Je m'entends très bien avec lui. Excellemment bien. C'est dire : je m'entends aussi bien avec lui après deux mois qu'avec Georg et Gustav après quelques années. Une complicité c'est très rapidement instaurée entre nous, même dès la première soirée... Je m'en rappelle encore parfaitement bien.

Ensuite... Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à -éventuellement- ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? Je ne sais pas, c'est flou... Je me sentais tellement bien ces deux derniers mois que je ne posais aucune question, encore moins une comme celle-ci. Et c'est normal.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant que je l'ai embrassé -merde-, je n'ai plus le choix. Il faut que je fasse le point sur ma relation avec lui. Alors...

* **nouveau message** *

Je prends mon portable, appréhendant légèrement le moment où je verrais l'émetteur du sms.

Bill. Je le savais. J'ouvre le message puis le lis :

« Hey ? »

Je souris en l'imaginant avec ses petits yeux brillants, me disant « Hey ? » timidement en se demandant si je lui répondrais.

* **nouveau message** *

« Dis... Je ne te juge pas ni rien, je te rassure, au cas où tu te torturerais l'esprit, mais... On peut s'expliquer ? Enfin... rien de grave, juste... parler, savoir pourquoi, tout ça... -j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une fille à me poser autant de questions. »

Je rigole doucement puis hésite à répondre.

Répondre quoi ?

« Oui, discutons de quelque chose que je ne pourrais en rien t'expliquer puisque je n'y comprends rien. »

C'est vrai que cela serait utile.

Non, d'abord, je vais réfléchir. Beaucoup. À en avoir mal à la tête.

.

Après avoir passé une soirée à analyser mes moindres faits et gestes et mes moindres pensées depuis notre rencontre, j'en viens à me poser la question fatidique -en espérant pouvoir y répondre- :

« Est-ce que je l'aime ? »


	12. Chapter 12

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 12**

POV Bill :

Après avoir vécu un arrêt cérébral de quelques minutes, je cligne des yeux puis reprends le contrôle de mon corps.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je touche mes lèvres de mes doigts, comme pour vérifier que tout cela est réel.

Oui, ça l'est. Bordel.

En sortant, je regarde de chaque côté de la rue, dans le ridicule espoir de voir Tom, figé en plein milieu de l'allée, m'attendant devant la porte de son immeuble.

D'ailleurs, j'hésite à monter quelques secondes puis me dis que non, finalement, je ne préfère pas monter et le déranger. Il doit déjà assez se torturer l'esprit et/ou se mordre les doigts après ce qu'il vient de faire... Je lui enverrais un message, c'est tout. Je lui demanderais une explication.

Cette dernière phrase me paraît trop strict, trop sévère... Je ne lui en veux pas, loin de là, enfin... Je m'en fiche un peu, s'il veux tout oublier ce n'est pas grave, s'il se met à m'ignorer... Je lui en voudrait légèrement de ne pas s'expliquer, mais ce sera son choix, ma foi...

Une partie de mon esprit me crie que je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie.

D'où elle vient cette voix ? S'il veut m'oublier, il a parfaitement le droit, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher !

Mais... en y réfléchissant un peu... Non. En effet, je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie. J'ai passé de trop bons moments avec lui pour tout oublier à cause de ce foutu baiser !

Bordel mais pourquoi il m'a embrassé au final ? Il était pas censé être hétéro ?

Et il n'a même pas encore quitté officiellement sa copine, et...

Il l'aimait encore ?

Et moi, il m'aime ?

Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une pulsion, sous le coup de la joie et...

C'est quoi ces conneries ? Depuis quand on embrasse son pote juste parce-qu'on est heureux ? C'est illogique, stupide, et impossible.

Et il ne m'aime pas. Ça aussi c'est impossible...

Pourquoi ?

\- Il est hétéro.

\- Il a une copine -Je me base sur le temps où il aurait pu développer des sentiments.

\- Il n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit, comme un regard à peine trop insistant, ou autre... Enfin... Bref.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur à cette pensée...

Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si j'étais triste à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas m'aimer...

Second pincement au cœur.

Mais quoi bordel ?! C'est pas comme si je l'aimais et que j'étais triste qu'il ne m'aime pas... N'est-ce pas ?

On s'entend très bien, mais... Ok, je suis gay, mais je peux aussi me faire des amis sans forcément les aimer... Je n'aime pas Andréas, par exemple !

Pourtant il est beau, sympa, etc... Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je l'ai connu avant même de me rendre compte que j'aimais les hommes, je le connais vraiment depuis trop longtemps, je ne pourrais même pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer être en couple avec lui...

Mais Tom, lui... Tom est beau, sympa, charismatique, parfaitement mon type...

Mais est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ?

Et pourquoi je me pose la question ?! Si jamais je me rends compte que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, si jamais j'ouvre les yeux et que ce n'est pas réciproque, j'en pleurerais...

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser...

Je rentre chez moi, range ma veste, pose mes clés sur le crochet à l'entrée puis me dirige vers ma chaîne hi-fi, directement.

Je l'allume pour écouter du Rock. La seule chose que j'écoute lorsque je dois penser à autre chose. Ça me déconnecte complètement du monde pour me plonger dans mon univers...

Puis je vais m'affaler sur mon canapé, en me laissant bercer par la musique. Ce n'est pas du Rock trop violent pour l'instant, donc cela calme doucement mes pensées...

Je devrais tout de même lui envoyer un message. Pour lui demander qu'on s'explique.

Raaah le Rock ne sert à rien, mes pensées s'embrouillent toujours autant !

J'empoigne mon portable et lui envoie un premier message.

« Hey ? »

J'hésite à ajouter un smiley, mais je ne sais vraiment pas lequel mettre. Aucun des smileys ne correspond à mon humeur : les pensées embrouillées, perdu, presque craintif, timide...

J'envoie un nouveau message.

« Dis... Je ne te juge pas ni rien, je te rassure, au cas où tu te torturerais l'esprit, mais... On peut s'expliquer ? Enfin... rien de grave, juste... parler, savoir pourquoi, tout ça... -j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une fille à me poser autant de questions. »

Une minute... Deux minutes... Trois...

Dix minutes. Aucune réponse. Je suis plutôt patient d'habitude, mais là... non, non je ne suis absolument pas patient, je veux qu'il me réponde, je veux des réponses !

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains puis soupire bruyamment.

Pourquoi faut-il que mon esprit sois autant embrouillé ?

Parce-que ce foutu baiser a tout simplement déclenché des choses inattendues dans mon corps.

Des choses comme... l'ouverture de mes yeux face à la vérité.

« Je crois que je l'aime... »


	13. Chapter 13

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 13**

POV Bill :

J'arrive devant la porte... Il est 14 heures. Je toque, puis Georg vient m'ouvrir.

« Salut ! T'es pas avec Tom ?

\- Heu... Non, non... Je pensais qu'il serait déjà arrivé, comme d'habitude quoi.

\- Ben c'est pas le cas... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était pas arrivé en avance et il ne m'a pas répondu, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était avec toi. » Me dit-il en me laissant entrer.

Je suis Georg jusque dans le salon, où Gustav boit une bière, assit sur le canapé. En me voyant, il se lève et vient me faire la bise. Ensuite, nous allons nous installer sur le canapé.

.

Il est 16 heures, et Tom n'a toujours pas montré signe de vie. Et mine de rien, je m'inquiète beaucoup. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé... J'irais le voir demain s'il ne se montre pas aujourd'hui.

Nous venons de finir l'écriture d'une future chanson, et là nous somme sur le canapé, nous discutons.

« C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu, tout de même...

\- Ouais. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose. D'habitude, il vient. Et s'il ne vient pas, il envoie un message... Faudrait qu'on aille le voir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ouais... Bonne idée. Allez, go ! »

Moi, je reste dans mon coin quelque instants à hésiter.

J'hésite à leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé. J'hésite à les suivre ou à les laisser partir seuls. J'hésite à leur dire que je vais aller le voir seul. Mais si je leur dis tout cela, il risque d'y avoir des questions, des conséquences indésirables... Hors de question. Je préfère me concerter avec Tom avant de ne dire quoi que ce soit...

Mais quand ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ? Maintenant, en allant chez lui ? Ça m'étonnerait. Avec Georg et Gustav, il préfèrera soit rester dans son coin, soit faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu viens, Bill ? »

Je relève la tête puis souris faussement.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive... »

Je me lève puis les suis à l'extérieur. On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer...

.

Nous y sommes. Nous sommes juste devant la porte de Tom. Gustav toque.

…

Aucune réponse. Pas un bruit. Il toque à nouveau.

…

Toujours aucune réponse.

Georg sort son portable puis appelle son meilleur ami, sachant que son portable n'est jamais en vibreur ou en silencieux.

La sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais personne ne répond. Aucun bruit de pas, personne ne réagit de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est bizarre... Généralement il a toujours son portable sur lui.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout... On verra demain, on essayera de le recontacter.

\- Ok. On retourne à l'appart' ?

\- Ouais. »

POV Tom :

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit à nouveau. Je le prends, pour voir qui m'appelle, sans pour autant vouloir répondre.

Bill.

À la vue de son nom inscrit et de son image affichée ci-dessus, mon cœur fait un bon.

C'est fou à quel point ce dernier est incontrôlable lorsque Bill envahit mes pensées.

Je ne répondrais pas... Ce bordel dans ma tête ne me permettrait pas d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes et je passerais pour un fou.

J'ai bien entendu, tout à l'heure, quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Après j'ai entendu Georg et Gustav discuter puis mon portable a sonné. Je n'ai pas répondu. La seule personne à qui je souhaite parler est Bill, et je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui parler.

Je suis actuellement allongé sur mon lit. Pris d'une envie subite, je me lève puis vais allumer ma chaîne hi-fi pour y mettre une musique bien précise : _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_.

Je retourne m'affaler sur mon lit en écoutant les paroles.

« _Je marche sur une route peu fréquentée  
La seule que j'aie connue  
Je ne sais pas où elle mène  
Mais je m'y sens chez moi et je marche seul _»

Mes pensées. Je marche sur la route de mes pensées. Et je ne sais pas à quoi mes réflexions vont aboutir...

« _Mon ombre est la seule qui marche à mes côtés  
Le fond de mon cœur est la seule chose qui batte  
Parfois je souhaiterai que quelqu'un là-bas vienne me  
trouver  
En attendant, je marche seul _»

Je marche avec l'ombre de Bill à mes côtés,

Et je souhaiterais qu'il vienne me retrouver,

Mais comme cela serait trop compliqué,

Je préfère rester seul avec mes pensées.

« _Je marche le long de la ligne  
Qui me divise quelque part dans mes pensées  
Sur le bord de la ligne  
De la frontière et où je marche seul_ »

Je marche le long de cette frontière,

Celle qui m'empêche d'y voir clair.

De l'autre côté se trouve Bill,

Mais l'atteindre est bien trop difficile.

« _Je lis entre les lignes  
Qu'est ce qui a foiré et tout va bien  
Vérifie mes signes vitaux  
Pour savoir si je suis toujours en vie et je marche seul_ »

Je cherche désespérément,

Si je t'aime vraiment,

J'essaie de comprendre mon cœur,

Et ses battements étourdissants.

Je me lève puis vais prendre un bout de papier, sur lequel j'écris quelque lignes... Quatre.

Ce bout de papier, je lui donnerai lorsque je voudrais le voir. Enfin... Si lui veut me voir, au moins.

C'est vrai... Veut-il me voir ? Si cela se trouve, il veut tout oublier... Moi je ne pourrais rien oublier.

Cela m'a trop marqué, cela m'a trop emmêlé les pensées... Ça a faillit me rendre fou !

N'importe quelle personne pouvant entendre mes pensées penserait que je l'aime énormément, de tout mon cœur... Mais quelque chose me bloque.

Peut-être mon orientation sexuelle... Ou mon envie...

Mon envie ? Non, très mauvais argument. J'ai... J'ai terriblement envie de le revoir. Déjà. Alors...

C'est mon orientation, c'est ça ? Non, ça ne me dérangerais pas de passer d'une fille à un mec... Non... Je ne crois pas...

Enfin...

Raah mais pourquoi suis-je attiré par lui ? J'y comprends plus rien ! Je n'étais pas censé aimer les filles ? Les seins, les fesses rondes, une taille fine, un visage aux traits fins...

 _Il_ a un visage aux traits fins.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui m'intéresse chez une fille ! Il y a aussi son caractère, ses manières, sa voix... Tout ce qui forme une femme !

Qu'est-ce qui me plaît chez Bill ?

Son visage. Sa voix. Son caractère. Son humour. Ses yeux. Son style. Sa façon d'être. Son...

Ok, ok, d'accord. Il me plaît. Très bien. Mais son corps aussi doit me plaire... Un corps d'homme ne m'a jamais attiré, pourtant... Enfin je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, cela me paraissait parfaitement normal d'aimer uniquement les filles...

Je prends mon portable puis vais regarder une image Bill.

Je souris face aux souvenirs qu'elle me renvoie... On était sortis en ville pour amener une lettre à la poste, mais nous avons finis par partir dans des délires étranges bien à nous. Je rigole en me souvenant de certains d'entre eux.

Puis j'observe Bill. Il est magnifique... Ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux longs et noirs dressés en une crête originale, son visage rayonnant et pâle...

Son corps, long et fin, magnifique aussi... Sans formes particulières, mais a-t-on besoin de formes pour plaire ?

Il me plaît tel quel. Je le trouve beau... Presque parfait. Comment Dieu a-t-il pu créer une créature aussi belle ? C'est un ange...

Je verrouille mon portable, laisse retomber sans aucune délicatesse mon bras sur le matelas puis me passe une main sur le visage en soupirant. Puis je souris.

« Je crois que je l'aime... »


	14. Chapter 14

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 14**

POV Tom :

Lundi, 16 heures, j'entends quelqu'un ouvrir ma porte.

Je me lève brusquement, me demandant de qui il s'agissait. Un cambrioleur ?

« Tom ? »

Non. Juste ma copine. Ma future ex.

Je me présente face à elle. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour s'approcher et me foutre une baffe.

« Heureux de te revoir aussi.

\- Connard !

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé Stephany !

\- Arrête de me dire des conneries ! J'ai une totale confiance en Georg, je sais qu'il ne me mentirait pas !

\- Eh bien justement, si ! Il t'a menti, juste parce-qu'il était furieux contre moi !

\- Et pourquoi ? Hein ?

\- Il a mal interprété quelque chose.

\- Et quoi ?! Réponds !

\- Rien, juste une erreur d'inattention, je tenais la main de Bill et -

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi finir bordel ! À la base, je tenais ses deux mains dans une seule des miennes, puis après je ne faisais plus très attention, et j'ai finis par en lâcher une pour garder l'autre et voilà...

\- Alors tu crois vraiment que Georg s'est énervé juste pour ça ? Impossible. Il lui faut plus de preuves pour s'emporter. Il semblait vraiment furieux... »

Elle s'est complètement calmée. Bien. Mais... J'ai légèrement peur... Je ne veux pas pour autant qu'elle « m'excuse » -on va dire ça ainsi- et qu'elle veuille rester avec moi... Je ne l'aime plus.

Mais que faire ? Que dire ?

« Il pensait que Bill était gay... Mais c'est faux, et il le sait, maintenant.

\- Ha ? Il n'est pas gay... ? »

Je fronce les sourcils ?

« Quoi, toi aussi tu penses ça ? Vous vous basez tous sur des préjugés, c'est pas croyable...

\- Eh ! Admets au moins qu'on peut se poser la question.

\- Mmh...

\- Oui... ?

\- Oui, d'accord, on peut se poser la question ! Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Hein ? Je suis certaine qu'il est gay. Lorsque Georg m'a dit que tu me trompais, j'ai... J'ai cru pendant une seconde que c'était avec lui.

\- Sérieusement... ? »

Elle prend un air gêné. Moi, je soupire en allant m'asseoir sur le sofa.

La première personne à qui je parle depuis presque deux jours est une personne énervée, m'ayant soupçonné de l'avoir trompé avec Bill. Fantastique.

Elle vient s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de moi, timidement, en s'excusant.

« Pardon, Tom... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver... Enfin si mais... Avoues qu'il y avait matière à m'énerver. Je croyais que tu m'avais trompé...

\- Oui, oui, je comprends... »

Elle s'approche légèrement et discrètement alors que je me frotte les yeux. Lorsque je sens ses cuisses se collant lentement contre les miennes, je m'écarte brusquement. C'était incontrôlable, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait... Ou... Je ne voulais pas, tout simplement.

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi, étonnée et stupéfaite.

« Qu'est-ce qui a... ? » Dit-elle a voix basse, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je me lève en soupirant à nouveau.

« Je... Stephany...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

\- Voilà. Je ne t'aime plus. Et cela fait déjà quelques semaines... Peut-être un mois, ou plus...

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui. »

Elle se lève violemment.

« T'es sérieux ?! Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ?!

\- Avant je ne m'en rendais pas compte !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a ouvert les yeux exactement ?!

\- Je me préparais à notre rupture. Je croyais que tu allais être aussi têtue que d'habitude et ne pas m'écouter. Mais voilà... Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais moi je ne veux plus. Je ne t'aime plus. Je me suis vite résigné à te quitter. »

Elle retombe lourdement sur le canapé, abasourdie.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne m'aime vraiment plus du tout, alors ?

\- Désolé...

\- Ne t'excuses pas... Cela sonne abominablement faux.

\- Je sais. Mais vraiment... Excuse-moi. »

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais. Je me sens poussé par une pulsion incompréhensible... Je me suis attaché à Stephany avec le temps, je ne me sens pas de lui mentir.

Elle, ne semble pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

\- Je... Écoute... Non, je ne t'avais pas trompé au moment où Georg t'a appelé.

\- Mais. . . ?

\- J'ai embrassé Bill il y a deux jours. »

Elle se laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

« Vraiment... ? Tu as... Il y a deux jours...

\- Oui...

\- Et... Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non...

\- Arrête de répondre par monosyllabe ! Réagis bordel ! Explique-toi ! Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? » Dit-elle en se redressant.

Je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face puis la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je l'ai embrassé samedi soir, après qu'il ait accepté... quelque chose que je t'expliquerais plus tard. Et cela fait deux jours que je suis complètement perdu au fin fond de mes pensées. Tu es la première personne à qui je parle depuis. »

Elle me regarde, curieuse mais aussi légèrement énervée. Je l'ai tout de même un peu trompé, dans un sens, donc c'est normal...

« Après l'avoir embrassé, je suis parti avant même qu'il ne réagisse. Et après... Je me suis senti con. Très con. Il a essayé de me contacter, mais je n'ai pas répondu... »

J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout dire, de pouvoir me lâcher et vider mon esprit, même lorsque je me dis que nous sommes sortis ensemble... Mais avant cela, nous nous entendions extrêmement bien, elle était devenu ma principale confidente...

C'est pourquoi j'exprime toute mes pensées. Je lui dis tout. Elle a parfaitement compris que c'était fini entre nous... et maintenant elle m'écoute. Comme avant. Avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble.

Après avoir vidé mon sac, elle me regarde intensément pendant quelques instants, puis prend la parole :

« Et tu l'aimes ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que oui. »

Elle sourit doucement et quelque peu tristement.

« Moi je pense que tu l'aimes éperdument. Fais toi ton propre avis, mais... J'espère que ton choix n'aboutira pas à quelque chose de faux en tout cas. Je n'espère que le meilleur pour toi... Bon. Je vais y aller, alors...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais... »

Nous nous levons en même temps puis elle s'approche doucement de moi... Lorsqu'elle arrive à quelques centimètres seulement, elle me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Je sens une larme tomber sur mon épaule puis traverser le tissu de mon tee-shirt.

Je l'écarte légèrement de moi puis essuie la seconde larme qui entreprenait de quitter ses yeux.

« Ne pleure pas... Tu trouveras mieux que moi... »

Elle sourit puis rigole doucement, comme si je venais de dire une bêtise puis la faire rire et lui redonner le moral.

« Impossible...

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste...

\- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Tu es adorable, compréhensif, doux, gentil, drôle, beau... Tu as toutes les qualités dont je rêvais. Alors pour trouver mieux... il faudrait que je fasse le tour du monde. Et encore. »

Elle me serre une dernière fois contre elle puis se détache et s'en va après m'avoir salué et m'avoir glissé un petit « Suis ton cœur. ».

Je tombe dans le sofa, puis je sens un poids énorme s'enlever de mes épaules. Ma rupture n'a pas été aussi mouvementée et colérique que je ne le pensais finalement... Stephany a été compréhensive. J'ai retrouvé, à l'instant, la Steph' que j'ai aimé.

Mais même si je l'ai retrouvée, cela n'a pas suffit à faire renaître mes sentiments pour elle... Non... Bill prend bien trop de place dans mon cœur pour cela.

Je souris en repensant à lui. C'est fou à quel point rien que penser à lui peut me donner le sourire.

 **OoOoO**

Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu... Ni lui, ni les autres, d'ailleurs. Hier soir, ils ont probablement dû annuler le concert...

Je m'en veux. Mais en même temps, je sais que je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage de revoir Bill en face.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me lève lentement puis vais voir par le judas de qui il s'agit.

C'est Gustav... Il doit m'en vouloir, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu...

J'ouvre lentement la porte, regardant mon meilleur ami avec un air désolé.

« Enfin. »

Je baisse la tête puis le laisse entrer. Il ne semble pas m'en vouloir terriblement, même si je sens bien qu'il va exiger des réponses.

Je ferme la porte puis me tourne vers lui. Il est déjà dans le salon, debout, en m'attendant. Alors je me dirige vers lui puis m'assied sur le fauteuil tandis qu'il prend place dans le canapé.

« Ça va ?

\- Heu... Oui, oui... Et toi ?

\- Ouais. Ça fait combien de jours que tu ne parles à personne ?

\- Je reste enfermé ici depuis dimanche... Mais j'ai parlé à Steph' lundi...

\- Tu as parlé à Stephany ? Vous avez cassé ?

\- Oui... finalement elle m'a écouté, et je lui ai expliqué pourquoi Georg était furieux... Et elle m'a pardonné.

\- Alors pourquoi vous avez cassé ? Elle ne t'aime plus ?

\- C'est moi qui ne l'aime plus. Et... il y a autre chose mais... Je t'en parlerais un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

\- C'est ce qui t'a poussé à te couper du monde ces sept derniers jours ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors dis-moi tout de suite. Bill, Georg et moi on s'est inquiété, on avait même cru à moment donné que tu t'étais fais agresser et que tu avais disparu. Alors maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie et que tu vas bien, dis-moi **pourquoi**. Pourquoi tu nous as ignoré autant de temps.

\- C'est compliqué... Très compliqué... Je ne comprends mes pensées que depuis cinq jours en fait...

\- À propos de quoi ? 'Tu ne comprends tes pensées'... C'est rare que tu te tortures l'esprit. Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu être assez important pour que Mr. Tom se complique la vie ?

\- J'ai embrassé Bill samedi soir. »

Un gros silence remplace nos paroles après cet aveux.

« Quoi ? » Me demande Gustav d'une petite voix, avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai... J'ai embrassé Bill samedi soir, sous le coup de la joie quand il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de remplacer... Stephany... Merde ! Steph' est au courant qu'on va la remplacer ?

\- Alors attends... Premièrement, Stephany est venu lundi soir pour nous voir -sans nous parler de toi- et pour recommencer à bosser avec le groupe. D'ailleurs elle a regardé Bill bizarrement toute la soirée, tu lui as dis quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, je lui ai dis... Je pouvais pas lui mentir...

\- Mmh mmh. Enfin bref. On ne lui a rien dis tant que tu ne serais pas là, mais on lui a dis que le concert serait annulé samedi, pour ne pas qu'elle vienne. Finalement c'est réellement arrivé puisque tu ne t'es pas présenté pendant les répétitions... Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Ensuite... Pourquoi t'as embrassé Bill ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est-

\- Oui, sous le coup de la joie blablabla. Mais maintenant que t'y vois plus clair dans tes pensées, dis-moi clairement pourquoi.

\- Je crois... que je l'aime. »

Gustav sourit puis rigole doucement.

« C'est fou... Je ne t'ai jamais vu si hésitant et timide.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que je suis !

\- Non, à peine. D'habitude, tu l'es un peu moins, mais là tu bats des records !

\- Arrête ! Te moque pas... »

Il éclate de rire une bonne fois pour toute puis vient me prendre dans ses bras d'une manière réconfortante lorsqu'il se calme.

« T'en fais pas... Bill semblait aussi perturbé que toi ces derniers jours. »

Je m'écarte doucement puis le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu es sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Et il était terriblement inquiet pour toi. Si tu veux le voir, il est chez lui aujourd'hui. Ou sinon... Il sera en congé mercredi. »

Je reste silencieux pendant encore quelques secondes. Puis je souris.

« Merci. »

Je serre Gustav dans mes bras à mon tour.

« Je suis là pour t'aider. Bon... Je vais y aller moi, je dois aller en ville avec Georg à 17 heures. Et il est... 16 heures 30. »

Je le relâche puis nous dirigeons vers la porte.

« J'espère te revoir demain, aux répéts'.

\- Je ne te garantis rien...

\- Si tu veux, je peux demander à Bill de ne pas venir. Comme ça on bosse au moins ta partie dans son dos, puis samedi on se retrouve tous sur scène.

\- Mmh... D'accord... Mais ne dis pas que c'est à cause de moi.

\- Je suis pas con ! Allez, bye !

\- Ciao ! »

Je ferme ma porte, soupire et souris. Je vais le revoir. On va s'expliquer. Je verrais bien sa réaction...

Je me dirige vers mon bureau puis prends le petit bout de papier qui y traînait.

Je relis les quelques lignes, ajoute quelque chose, enfile mes chaussures, une veste puis me dirige vers chez Bill.

.

POV Bill :

* **sonnerie de téléphone** *

« Allô ?

\- Ouais, ça va ? C'est Gustav.

\- Ah salut ! Ça va et toi ?

\- Ouais... Écoute, c'était pour te dire... Tu peux rester tranquille chez toi pour la semaine, comme on a fini de bosser sur les nouvelles paroles. Maintenant on a plus qu'à composer l'instrumental.

\- Tom va venir pour bosser la guitare... ?

\- Je sais pas. Je lui demanderais. Allez bye ! »

Je regarde l'horloge. 17 heures.

Nous sommes dimanche, il est 17 heures et je n'ai pas vu Tom depuis sept jours... Ou peut-être plus... ou moins... Ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance.

Tout à coup, une idée germe dans ma tête. Et si j'allais le voir, là, maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il accepterait de m'ouvrir aujourd'hui...

Vite décidé, j'enfile mes chaussures, une veste, me recoiffe légèrement puis sors.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas de mon immeuble et que je sors dans la rue, j'aperçois quelqu'un... Tom ?

C'est Tom ?

Je marche discrètement derrière lui puis, n'ayant pas pu le rattraper avant, arrive dans la grande rue. Je l'ai totalement perdu de vue.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas Tom... Peut-être que maintenant je vois des Tom partout.

Ho mon Dieu, je n'espère pas. Je ne veux pas devenir fou...

Alors je continue ma route vers le bar où je travaille. Une fois devant, j'entre dans l'immeuble voisin et monte jusqu'à une certaine porte. Je toque. Une fois. Deux fois. Aucune réponse.

Néanmoins... J'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas... Mais je n'ai pas envie de crier derrière la porte que je l'ai entendu puis passer pour un forceur... Non, s'il ne veut pas me voir, nous ne nous verrons pas... Dommage...

.

En arrivant chez moi, je vais voir ma boîte au lettres. Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, puisque je sais que les facteurs ne passent pas le dimanche... Peut-être du courrier que je n'ai pas vu hier, un prospectus, des pubs, je sais pas...

J'ouvre puis remarque un seul petit bout de papier. Juste un, là, au milieu de ma boîte aux lettres.

Je le prends puis, voulant me garder le suspense de ce dont il s'agit, ne décide de le déplier qu'une fois chez moi.

Je rentre dans mon appartement, pose mes chaussures, en lève ma veste, m'affale sur le canapé, puis déplie le papier. Et je commence à lire à haute voix. 

« _Chaque samedi soir,_

 _Je suis dans ce bar,_

 _Où l'on s'est rencontrés,_

 _Et où je t'ai embrassé._

 _Rendez-vous au bar. Mercredi soir, 20 heures, au Grand Boréale..._ » 

Un immense sourire se forme sur mon visage tandis qu'une émotion puissante fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

« Je vais enfin le revoir. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Chapitre 15**

POV Bill :

Mercredi, 19 heures 30, j'attends. J'attends devant ce bar.

Une semaine et trois jours... et je vais enfin le revoir.

Ces deux derniers jours, j'espérais qu'il vienne avant l'heure prévu, aujourd'hui, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas une seule fois. Pas même juste pour sortir de chez lui et aller en ville. Il est vraiment resté enfermé tout ce temps... ? Bref.

La porte de son immeuble s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête, me demandant si, comme moi, Tom a décidé de partir plus tôt...

Oui. Oui c'est lui. Ho bordel. Il est beau quand même... Bref. Bill, calme.

Il s'approche avec un sourire gêné en osant à peine me regarder dans les yeux.

« Salut... Je savais pas que tu viendrais si tôt...

\- Je ne savais plus quoi faire chez moi... Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Bien.

\- On rentre ?

\- D'accord. »

Je souris légèrement en entrant. Nous allons nous asseoir à une table, puis une fois servis, Tom me regarde d'un air gêné.

« On... Bill ?

\- Oui ?

\- On pourra parler de l'autre soir... Un peu plus tard ? Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire là...

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux. »

J'essaie d'être le moins embarrassé possible, pour éviter de le déranger quatre fois plus et de tendre encore plus l'atmosphère. Au contraire, je décide de partir sur un autre sujet.

« Alors, tu es allé bosser l'instrumental de la chanson avec Georg et Gustav ces deux derniers jours ?

\- Heu... Ouais. La musique me paraît vachement bien, en tout cas...

\- Cool ! Tu sais, samedi soir, les fans du concert ont été nombeux à venir me demander pourquoi on ne se produisait pas. J'ai faillit me noyer sous tant de questions, et je ne savais même pas quoi répondre ! Les gens adorent ces concerts. Et les filles t'adorent. » Dis-je en rigolant.

Tom sourit puis prend la parole.

« Tu ne sais pas le nombre de groupies que j'ai vu en train de crier ton nom désespérément alors que tu chantais. »

Je rougis légèrement. Des filles ont criés mon nom ? Sérieusement ?

« Sérieusement ? Moi je n'ai rien entendu. »

.

« Tu es au courant que Stephany est venue lundi, la semaine dernière ?

\- Ouais... Elle est venue juste après que l'on ai cassé. Et là, je ne lui ai toujours pas dis qu'on l'avait viré du groupe... Il serait peut-être temps, non ?

\- Ouais, probablement. Ça va, votre rupture n'a pas été trop mouvementée ?

\- Non, tout s'est bien passé. Elle a écouté ma version des faits puis elle m'a « excusé »... Elle a même voulu revenir, mais bon... Je ne l'aimais plus, alors...

\- Mmh, je comprends. »

.

Nous avons discuté toute la soirée. De tout et de rien... Mais maintenant, il est 20 heures 50. Et le bar va bientôt fermer...

Mais nous n'avons pas parlé de l'autre soir... Enfin... Je n'ose pas me lancer sur le sujet, au risque de revenir à l'ambiance gênante de début de soirée.

Je me lève.

« Bon... Je vais aller payer. »

Alors que je commence à partir, une main me tire en arrière. Si fort, que je faillit tomber à terre, si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas retenu... Je relève la tête pour le visage de l'homme dont je suis collé au torse.

Tom...

Il me sourit puis me redresse.

« Non, reste là, je vais payer. »

Puis il me devance et arrive à la caisse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revient en souriant.

« Viens chez moi, on dois encore parler de quelque chose... »

Oui, là il a définitivement repris toute sa confiance en soi.

Il prend ma main puis m'emmène à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, nous montons les marches de son immeuble puis arrivons dans son appartement. Il enlève ses chaussures, sa veste puis va s'installer sur la canapé. Je fais de même mais vais dans le fauteuil.

« Écoute... Tu sais, l'autre soir... Je ne me contrôlais pas vraiment... Disons que... Bill ?

\- Oui ? »

Alors qu'il les avait baissés, il relève ses yeux vers moi, un air hésitant sur le visage. Il se lève doucement, s'approche, se baisse face à moi de sorte que nos lèvres soit parallèles.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, s'approche lentement... Je ne recule pas. Non, j'ai tellement voulu revivre ce moment...

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, doucement, tandis que nos souffles se mêlent. Puis je prends l'initiative et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Mes mains viennent se placer dans son cou tandis qu'il passent ses bras derrière mon dos en s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes genoux.

Sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres pour rejoindre la mienne et je me sens perdre le contrôle. J'ai l'impression de quitter la terre, d'être uniquement dans ses bras. Dans les bras de Tom.

Après je ne sais combien de minutes, nous nous séparons par manque d'air.

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux puis vois le visage souriant de Tom, qui garde encore et toujours les yeux fermés.

Il recolle sa bouche contre la mienne une dernière fois puis me regarde dans les yeux.

« Bill... Je t'aime. »

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine à l'entente de ces trois derniers mots. Puis je lui réponds.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tom. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, mais encore plus passionnément cette fois. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime...


	16. Épilogue

**Rendez-vous au bar**

 **Épilogue**

POV Bill :

Je me réveille doucement, dans les bras de Tom. J'ouvre les yeux et observe son visage.

Un an que je me réveille avec ce visage face à moi, mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

J'embrasse sa joue, ce qui le réveille.

« Salut beauté fatale. »

Je rigole doucement puis réponds.

« Salut bel homme. »

Je l'embrasse puis je me lève. J'enfile un caleçon puis alors que je vais passer la porte, Tom m'interpelle.

« Nooon revient... Me laisse pas seul aux mains de cet abominable matelas... Il va encore me forcer à me rendormir. »

J'éclate de rire puis retourne auprès de lui.

« Ce serait dommage, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui on a rendez-vous avec une maison de disques... »

Je tire violemment la couette pour la mettre à terre, dévoilant ainsi sa nudité.

« Allez, enfile un truc et viens déjeuner ! »

Seul un grognement me répond, ce qui me fait sourire.

.

« Vous avez tout de même un passé très intéressant... Très peu de gens attirent autant de fan juste grâce à des petits concerts dans un bar. Ce qui prouve que vous avez du potentiel. »

Georg, Gustav, Tom et moi nous regardons en souriant.

« Néanmoins il me faut un CD, une clé USB ou quelque chose dans le genre contenant vos musiques.

\- Aucun problème. »

Gustav sort un CD de son sac puis le tend à l'homme qui le remercie.

« Bien... Nous vous rappellerons probablement dans très peu de temps. Deux ou trois jours tout au plus.

\- D'accord. Au revoir Monsieur.

\- Ho non, appelez-moi David. »

Nous le saluons puis partons.

Une fois dehors, nous laissons sortir notre joie.

« On va être acceptés, c'est sûr !

\- Ouais ! Il avait l'air intéressé, on a toutes nos chances.

\- Exact !

\- Génial ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous séparons puisque Tom veut m'emmener quelque part.

Alors que nous nous approchons d'une ruelle, Tom passe sa main sur mes yeux.

« Eh !

\- Calme-toi, fais-moi confiance. »

Nous passons une porte puis, quelques secondes plus tard seulement, des miaulements et des aboiements me parviennent aux oreilles.

Non, c'est pas vrai !

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Tom... ? On est où... ? »

Il retire ses mains, puis je tombe nez-à-nez avec un petit chaton tout noir avec le bout des oreilles et des pattes blanches et des petits yeux chocolats.

Je me retiens de crier comme une fille mais souris tout de même de toutes mes dents.

Tom vient se placer juste à côté du chaton puis me regarde.

« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Je lève doucement la tête vers Tom puis vais l'embrasser de toutes mes forces.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortons de l'animalerie avec, dans l'une de mes mains, la cage dans lequel se trouve le chaton.

Mon autre main étant fermement attachée à celle de Tom.

 **OoOoO**

POV Tom :

« Allô ?

\- Bonjour, ici David.

\- Ho oui, bonjour !

\- Rendez-vous aujourd'hui, à 14 heures, pour signer les papiers qui vous permettront de faire de la musique votre carrière ! »

Je faillit crier de joie mais me retint au dernier moment.

« Heu... Oui, oui ! D'accord ! Merci infiniment ! Nous viendrons à l'heure prévue, pas de problème !

\- Haha. Au revoir Mr. Trümper.

\- Au revoir Monsieur... David ! »

Lorsque je raccroche, je cours vers Bill qui se trouve sur le canapé.

Je lui saute presque dessus puis nous nous retrouvons allongés, moi sur lui.

« David vient d'appeler ! On est accepté ! On va devenir célèbre ! »

Bill sourit puis m'embrasse.

« C'est génial ! Il faut prévenir Gustav et Georg. »

.

« Souhaitez-vous changer de nom ?

\- Oui... On y a réfléchi et _Devilish_ ne nous convient plus trop...

\- Alors ? Quel serait l'autre nom ?

\- On aimerait s'appeler... Tokio Hotel. »

FIN

* * *

J'ai galéré à finir cette fic... J'ai dû mettre au moins 3 mois :') Et je ne suis même pas vraiment satisfaite... Enfin si, un peu quand même, mais il manque des détails, j'aurais aimé rajouter certaines phrases etc... Mais après cela aurait été de trop :) Bref... J'espère que cette histoire aura plus à quelqu'un ! Bye ! ^^


End file.
